Lone Wolves: Blood Pack (English)
by Elsmul
Summary: In the North America city of Bexcoal, the underground is under the controle of a unique team: The Lone Wolves. Their supremacy is given by the mythic Blood Pack that eliminate anyone that get in their way. Follow Leap as he make the name of the Blood Pack respected. OC only. Semi-original story.
1. Prologue

This story will have some gore scene and should be rated M. However, I will warn the reader when such scene occur.

I have already a couple of chapter written( in french) and it should be uptaded soon (once I had traduced them, so it could take some time)

Since it's a translation, some sentence may sound weird. I'm sorry, my english ins't the best ;) ( Update: Now that my English isn't rusted anymore, I corrected my first chapters and cleared a couple of obvious mistake. Still, I'm not perfect.)

It is my first fanfiction that I publish and I hope you enjoy. ( Please, have the kindness to review and to tell your friends about it)

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

_**Air Gear**_

_**Lone Wolves: Blood Pack**_

_**Prologue**_

Songs: Opening1; _Flags _from T.M. Revolution

A cold wind was blowing on the footbridge and the infernal growling has stop. Silence has made is way into the night like a snake and have snatch her smile forever… Forever. And, making some unreal flip because of the wind, her scarf was carried to him

Leap was thinking of this everlasting memory will he was overseeing the city of Bexcoal from the top of one of the cathedral tower.

At his foot, the void, will he was gazing at the glitter of the moon on the blade on his knees.

He lifted is head and seemed to pay attention to something, then he looked at his golden pocket watch: «Let go» he say with his British accent and grab is sword in a reverse guard. He took down is hood, which was ending below is nose, on his dark brown hair and jumped down the tower.

Crimson Steam, is red AT with metal sheet on the top and blade that made ring on the tip and heel, was running will making theirs particular sound. Leap rolled down the tower before he threw himself on the next building with grace.

He went to his limit before jumping on a wall so he could glide down to the small alley. He gained some speed in order to cross the street, but when he jumped to cross it in a single leap a bus was about( because he couldn't evade it in midair) to hit him.

Without hesitation, he stretched is skate in front of him and he used the bus to swing himself with velocity into the air. He ended up really high into the alley at the other side and he used the safety stairs of three different buildings to grind down back to the ground.

Having rotated on himself will doing so, he ended up riding backward in an alley filled with trash. Still, he didn't slow down and he used the reflection of his blade, that he held in front of him, in order to guide himself. As he saw a fence coming, he crossed it with a **540' backflip** and he continued his road with haste.

He progressively left the dense urban zone and was heading for the harbour.

While he was riding, a scream and the sounds of struggling made him head toward those rumours.

He stood on a roof and looked what was happening. In the center of a parking lot was a young lady with short green hair with a single long fringe and she was facing many foe, around 20of them. **They where all in Air Treks**. They were parts of the Psy-Ko-Holic team as their matching uniform told: Somekind of sado-maso leather set with metal plate and cowl on their head.

But she was defending with honour the _Ragged Phoenix _with her crest proudly put on the back of her jacket: Her emblems was a front view tribal phenix with an only wing that went in front of it where it was written_ Ragged Phoenix_.

She jumped on a wall and tried to evade those that were following her. An other Psy-Ko-Holic stood in her way with an iron pipe.

When he tried to hit her, she simply rushed back on the ground. He was already tacking is swing and couldn't stop before **hitting one of is partner** that was tailing the young girl. However, when she get back on the ground, the circle closed on her and soon she could not escape.

So, Leap let himself fall heavily behind the group and his trench coat was snapping in the wind:

- Did you need any help? Those who require it the most are obviously you, sir, he said with a daring voice.

- Get the hell out you… H

is word stay frozen when he saw which uniform it was.

- _Lone_… _Lone Wolves_! Did many said with fear.

And Leap smile, showing is iron fang, while by the grotesque hole in his hood, his bestial eyes glared. Unfortunately, his entry also got the attention of the young woman who then got caught and had the wheels of one of her AT smashed. They hold her tightly and put a knife down her throat. The were more confident as they turn back to him:

- You're in no position to play the wandering hero… _Lone Puppy_, said the one who seemed to be their leader.

The whole team start laughing loudly.

- **Silence**! There is some of our adversary that went to their dead for far less than this.

They suddenly went quiet will he was sheeting is sword, that made a sinister sound, back in is sheet placed at the back of his waist.

- Unfortunately, he continued, I am in a hurry. Also, I am not that lonely as long that I have Crimson Steam, he added will making his back AT wheels steam.

- **Take down that insolent like the dog he is**! As the group charged.

Leap rushed toward them at full speed and he seemed to disappear: « Watch out, _Flame Road_!»

But the relevance of this info was useless has Leap rear wheel, which was burning, crash into the face of their leader who dared to insult him.

He didn't pay any attention to anyone around him and he cut, with many tricks, with ease to the center of the group and avoided every attack sent toward him. He didn't need to attack anyone in order to proceed forward.

He took down in one moment, with two quick kick right in the face, those that were holding the young lady and he grabbed her hand.

He saw how pretty she was with her Asian feature and her deep eyes. He didn't wait any longer and he twisted her around himself to push back those who surrounded them. Then, he dropped the broken AT of the young girl on his own and rush toward a hole made by the chaos of his actions.

Once he was out of the circle, he held her tight to him and he activated the Overheat (It is Leap Infinity Atmosphere, it will be detailed later) and the friction accumulated during the fight was released at once so he could get to the road **almost in a flash**.

Even if she kept her broken AT on his, their Run kept those amateurs way back. Once that they seemed safe, they started to throw insane prowess in the air even with the condition of a broken AT. She was still quite young, around her twenty, but she was really skilled. After a little more then two minutes, they stopped and he finally let go of her hand.

He took a close look at her and finally found out what was disturbing him so much: «They have the same green eyes…» The young girl, however, did not let him think anymore:

- Hey, say… Thank. I didn't have to break a nail.

Through her humour, we could sense a deep gratitude in her voice. Her eye down, she was seeking the words that could express her recognition. She had that habits of tipping the edge of her knuckle when she was thinking and she saw she was doing it right now. So, she close her first and raise back her head… **To see that he turned back and was getting away**:

- Will your broken skate possibly cause you any problems? He asked with a far off voice will he was lifting is hand to say her goodbye.

- No, I don't think so… She start will being stunned by his behaviour. We got a Tuner not far from here.

- Perfect, as he was about to leave.

- Hey! Say… Could I know your name?

He slowly turn around.

- Leap, he said with is charming British accent.

- Well, me, it's Green Feather.

She had another habit that was to roll her only fringe, that she was keeping on the left side and went down to her chest, between her finger.

- Then, let the wind carry the promise of an other encounter, Green Feather.

Then, he pull out a gentle smile, though there was a iron fang at the left corner of his mouth. He did not let her say any other words and went back to his road.

Once he was back on his schedule, he pulled out is pocket watch and took a look at it: «This kind of events are parts of the schedule.» He conclude while he was putting it back in is coat. Then, he quickly get to the place he was heading for.

He observed, at the harbour, the unused warehouse at which he was asked to go swiftly.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first of the chapters, where the action really start.

I'm gonna be busy over the next week, but I should post quickly afterward.

My English isn't the best, but I updated this chapter and it should be a lot better.

Please take the time to put a review ( They are welcome, even the smallest one) and I hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my character and setting

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He activated is ear-flap, which looked-like a wolf ear, and started to speak with La Tanière (The Lair): «This is Leap… Could you repeat that! (Irritated) I can deal with it… ( A long silence where he only nod a couple of time) I already got an action plan… Leap out.»

Bloody hell! Now, he had to deal with variables on which he had no control. Whatever, it's not like that could make him fail.

Most of all when you can't allow failure...

He looked at his pocket watch and stay put, except for is AT that was revving in order to gain friction. Then, he heard gun shots. He took that as a signal and he went for the back of the building.

In an incredible jump, he went up to the windows of an office and catched a glimpse of four armed men that kept watch over someone that was sitting in the middle of the room. Leap instinct was right and the guards were busy watching the cause of the mess trough video screen.

So, he activated the Overheat in midair to rush forward and he made the windows blow. The guard could hardly react that his sword made is way trough the first one and he grabbed is submachine-gun. He emptied it on the one that was the most far and, after a spin on himself, stab another one with is blade in order to use him as a shield. The last one start making is stock rain.

He tried to hit him by rolling on the wall with is AT, but he could not get a clear shot trough the corpse. Leap was able to retrieve two of the throwing dagger he kept tied to his left leg and waited for the end of the downpour. Hit in the middle of his chest, the fourth guard collapse at the same time as the one filled with bullet when Leap let go of his sword.

He could not take a break and retrieved his sword before sticking to the wall near the door. Swiftly, a barrel took aim trough the door and he could not even understand what has happened before a hand clutch the gun. He push it forward with is owner that meet the tip at the other end of Leap sword's.

He pulled it off before making it crash again in order to stop his gasp. He was about to continue his work outside when the voice of the man on the chair stopped him:

- It won't be necessary Leap. I only needed that you clear that room, he said with is deep voice.

- Very good, Elder, he answer will he was about to cut the rope.

- Useless, I am ready for anything, he said will he dropped the rope and then he retrieve a electronically device. You backup is doing quite fine, does he?

He asked and showed the video screen on the wall. Then, he focused on is connection with La Tanière.

Leap took a look at is pocket watch then he headed toward the video screens. He looked at the progression of the other agent involve in the rescue of the head of the Lone Wolves.

He was doing really fine he concluded as he saw **around ten enemy on the ground**. All that was left was two swordsman that was trying to get him in a pinch. But, without AT it is hard to catch someone that wear some. However, the agent was not really skilled on his wheels, because he could have take them down since a long time. Still, it was dangerous to attack with his bare-hand someone that have a sword.

_( There is one of the gore scene so, feint of heart, you can skip it)_

As one of the attacker tried to stab him, he evade him and also manage to catch his arm. Then, he stongly pulled the arm to make the sword thrust toward the other men. Stabbed trough is belly that started to bleed like crazy, he fell on his knee and was an hindrance no more.

Still holding is hand, the Lone Wolves, in a powerful knee shot that was strengthened by the push of his AT, broke the elbow of the attacker. Because he was wearing only a T-shirt, we clearly saw the flesh torn apart before the bone pop out in an insane splash of blood. Since he was totally staggered by the pain, taking is blade was no problem.

The backup slash him violently in his shoulder and the impact made the other flinch. Will he was still looking imperturbable, the Lone Wolves took the sword out and held it steadily in his hand. In a clear horizontal motion, he slashed the head that stayed put.

Then, he dropped the sword and grabbed the head with his both hand, with one on the ponytail it was wearing. He lift it slowly, in a splash of blood, so he could take a good look at it.

That seemed so unreal to Leap, most of all trough the low resolution eye of this camera. So, he left the room to be sure the same thing was really happening in the warehouse.

The backup left the contemplation of the head and turned back toward the wounded attacker that was lying down. Will he was still holding the head by is ponytail, he went toward him will he tried uselessly to crawl away. He took away is blade, that he was barely able to lift, by using the head that left a mark of blood when it was thrown around.

Then… He saw him stretch his hand slowly toward the awful wound he had before sinking it down…

_( If you have skip the scene, you just have to know that the two men have been massacred in cold blood. Also, they won't be any other carnage before a good time)_

Leap felt a wave of nausea taking hold of him as fast as the scream filled the giant room.

He went back to the office and closed the door. He was standing in front of the Elder with a deep malaise. He could feel the Elder grin tough is face was hidden by the shadow of his hood.

- So? What do you think of your team-mate? You will make a good duo.

- **You are not serious! **No way I team up with this… This… **This maniac!**

- Come on, is name is Claws.

That was followed by a long dark glare of Leap

- Also, I though the Blood Pack had to be a single person!

- What does make you believe that? It's true that I have a deep trust in you, Leap, but it's far away from what I gave to Fangs.

Leap took it really hard, but still keep on with anger.

- But, can you see he his nuts!

- And what about you? Don't tell me you're not a total psychopathic sadist.

- No! In fact… I admit I'm a little **unsettle**, he said while scratching the back of his head, but I am no sadist. I hate useless pain.

- Still, you seem able to kill without any hardship, he said while showing the corpse on the ground.

- It is, _different_… He dropped with a uncertain voice.

- Really? Asked the Elder while he put is hand together as he wait for the answer.

- You see, when I am in a certain state of mind, I feel so feverish, a real ecstasy in fact, when I kill. I still fell some deep remorse afterward, but when I have my blade in hand… All my doubt are cleared in front of my blood lust.

The Elder let go a long laugh and he had to bent on his chair.

- **Unsettle**? He kept laughing for a moment. I said you are **set **for the asylum. But that is how I need you.

- Still, no way he get trough my door.

- Hum… That should be a problem since we have already moved is stuff so he could move in.

**- I do not believe it, this is a conspiracy!**

Not long after, three men, in the outfit of high officer of the _Lone Wolves_, appeared trough the broken window and took place around the Elder.

One of them give him a cane with a AT wheels to make up for his missing right foot as another one put on his real AT with the honour given to an emperor. He rises back using his cane and said to Leap while he was heading toward the window: « Don't make yourself an opinion too quickly. You will have all the time to know each other well.»

He add will he was about to jump trough the window: « You shall be call soon.» Then, he jumped down without hesitation even if he was over is sixty.

Leap decided to go fetch Claws right now, since de police should be around soon. However, they are fearing that they might get involve in a war of teams. That's why they didn't heard of them yet even if multiple gun shots had shred the night.

Leap went back to the warehouse and jumped down to the lower level, where the carnage was. He lifted the head afterward to see what Claws has been doing.

He was busy spreading the bowels of the corpses in order to link them together. Leap stay frozen in face of that picture and Claws finally get aware of his presence. He looked at him for a moment, then gave him a big innocent smile before asking him with is high-pitch voice: «So, what do you think of that?»

Leap stared at the bloody uniform, the meters of bowels on the grounds, the mutilated corpses, the hands that was clutching the corpse with fervour and most of all, MOST OF ALL, that face shining with pure delight: « **It cannot be real, I must be dreaming!**» Manage to say Leap that was about to throw out.

Claws looked at him with curious eyes and said will being the most serious: «Come on, it's not that magnificent… I just started.» Leap fell a deep loath sliding down his throat and flatten is stomach. He didn't have the time to tell his repulse that a siren sound came in their way.

The special forces where about to get in there, so they had to disappear. Leap took Claws by the shoulder and pushed him toward the exit.

He started to protest and said: «The message isn't over!» Leap forced himself, by a monstrous effort, to take another look at the carnage. He saw that the corpses where making the **emblem of the ****Lone Wolves**. So, he pulled is blade and swiftly draw the rest of the composition. Then he added the details for the Blood Pack version.

Now, the message was clear enough. The Blood Pack was back in **all is macabre glory**.

The two men dashed in the city and Claws could hardly keep up even if Leap was going easy. They quickly reach their destination and went inside a sleeping building. Leap took out his key and opened an apartment on the third floor.

He made sure that none of the curtain were open while he was taking off is blood soaked uniform that he threw in the tub. Then, will he still was ignoring Claws, he started the shower and tried to wash away all of the blood.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. It will be the beginning of Claws training and it will continue in the next chapter.

The story will become really funny and I will take the time to deepen my characters. By the way, there won't be any slaughter until around chapter 10. But a lot of classic AT actions is still coming.

Someone has already offered is help with the translation, but any extra help is welcome.

As always, please review and I hope you will enjoy!

I do not own Air Gear.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She collapse during a familiar game, but this time there was no laughing. He was too far, too late. The airborne metro was raging and nothing could stop it. She turned her head toward him and gave him a resigned look that will be carved in his soul forever… A cold wind was blowing on the footbridge and the infernal growling has stopped. Silence has made its way into the night like a snake and has snatch her smile forever… Forever. And, making some unreal flip, her scarf was carried to him.

Leap kept his head between his hands, his eyes fixed on nothing, for a long time. Then, he took another look at Claws. He must've been barely legal, making Leap his elder of more than 10 years.

He had a face that was kind of childish, hidden behind a veil of long messy blond hair. He was stuck in cloth way too small for him since they came from Leap's wardrobe that must do a head less than him. His grey eyes where also still and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

However, he had a smile that was playing on his lips and seemed to think about way more recent memories of a different topic. Leap shivered has he thought of the warehouse.

Then, he looked behind the curtain and saw the dawn was starting to take place. He let off a long sigh: «Let's go.» They went to the underground parking lot and Leap started the car engine from afar. It was a luxury model and they put the bags containing the Blood Pack gear in the trunk.

Claws stayed silent and didn't say a word during the trip across the city. Neither did he say anything when they left the suburbs.

Finally, Leap got in the driveway of a splendid domain. Claws let off a gasp of amazement when he saw the sumptuous manor and the huge field. Leap parked in the gigantic garage and he gave him directions inside.

He went to the** manor guest wing** and saw that the elder didn't lie. One of the empty chambers was now occupied. Leap's attention was grabbed by a huge doghouse where in it, lied a bed. He stayed puzzled when he saw Claws heading towards it and then crash in: « He slept like an innocent child.» thought Leap when he looked at him and then he was aware of his own sleepiness.

He went to his chamber and also crashed in his bed. His fatigue won over is guilty mind and he fell asleep right away. When he woke up, he saw that dusk was starting to spread. It's true that it has been a long night.

He went to his living room and saw that Claws was trying to plug a VHS on his 70'' plasma wide-screen T.V… with _Netflix_. (_This joke belong to Takahata 101 and the excellent abridged of Hellsing ultimate.)_

Leap asked him why he was doing such a thing. He answered: « I want to watch to my favourite movie.» Leap looked at him with a mesmerised look while he finished to plug it. Then, he took movie on which was stock a blank worn out label. Before pushing it inside, he asked Leap if he also wanted to watch to it.

Because the Elder was **insisting **that they team-up ( he could easily picture him putting a knife on his throat **and** a shotgun on his head while he had to swear), Leap felled oblige to know his team-mate better. So, he took place on the couch beside him and they started the movie.

Quickly, we could see that it was some kind of amateur documentary. Except the topic wasn't even close of being scholar. The sequence ended and was followed by animation. Leap stayed chill in front of the flood-tide of violence before he truly understand what was being showed.

He risen up slowly, his face completely livid and he walked away on shaky feet.

- Where are you going? Asked Claws.

- Outside, I need some air. Said the British ( **I think I'm going to be sick…**)

- Wait! You'll miss the part where they shag…

Leap was outside on the veranda and looked at the sky being aflame by the contact of the sun with the grounds while he thought: « I do not know what is more disturbing between that movie and his reaction.» He looked at him by the windows and saw him gaze at the screen with as much delight then as when he was eviscerating corpses in the warehouse. Leap felt uneasy again, but manage to come over it.

He went to fetch his gear that he left in the trunk of his car then moved them to his workshop. He took care of Crimson Steam and started by removing the blades and metal plate that made it more deadly. Then, he switched the pieces that had some damage. Finally, he used a device that let him personally oversee the creation in order for his AT to have the exact same _tuning_.

Satisfied, he proceeded to his sword and he made sure is blade was perfectly sharp. As for his uniform, there was nothing he could do about all the blood that tainted it, so he switch it for a new one. He was now ready to do a new mission.

His preparation wasn't excessive because his special line phone ringed not long after. He picked it up and heard the calm voice of the Elder:

- So, how are you doing together until now.

- I prefer to not even **try** thinking of words for my feelings.

- Fine, However, I would like that you put in some effort to become the most effective you could.

- Do not count on me for…

- I didn't say «become friend». As you have seen, Claws is a mediocre rider. **He started to do AT only a couple of hours before he went to the warehouse**. So, I would like you to train him to reach his top potential.

- And you know you don't ask anyone... I am one of the best Storm Rider around.

- Indeed, but I don't believe you will make him rise to the same level as your. Still, you will need to become effective quickly. Now that Blood Pack has become a threat again, we may face a **war**.

- You may think about asking my opinion before sending me to war! Said the British.

- Don't worry, our War Pack is ready. I don't intend to send you on more intense missions. But, you may have more of them. It's time we get back the respect that we deserve. To think those amateurs had the guts to kidnap me! They have a good idea of what happens to anyone who gets in our way.

The Elder let off a sinister laugh. Then, he sighed before continuing.

- Also, I count on you to build up Claws AT. For now, he only have a basic version, you will have to find the _tuning _that match his style.

- I am not a _tuner _anymore! It has been three years since I have calibrated an AT.

- You are the only one that will know him well enough to do such a thing.

- Still, do not count on me! He roared and clutched the phone.

The Elder went quiet for a moment.

- Surpass yourself, isn't that what was driving you forward when you were pro.

- Do not mention that Epoch! He hissed.

- I was referring to the good years. Don't tell me you buried you're past entirely?

**- I am Leap. I do not have any past except for the day that you gave me this life.**

- Hum… I'll leave you free for the next few days. Come back strong, both of you.

- That will be done, count on me.

And he closed the phone at the moment he had done speaking.

He picked up two pair of normal AT and went to his kitchen to make a good meal. Not long after, a head popped up from the counter and stared at the plate. Leap grasped his head: « Wait for two more minutes!» and went back to his plate. He asked: « Are you finish with your movie?»

Then, he heard a awful scream, that was getting stronger and stronger, coming from his living room and freezing his blood right away. He put the volume to the maximum. A chair flew trough the room and crashed into the T.V., destroying it.

- You own me a 70'' plasma wide-screen T.V.

A spooky reaper ghost appeared behind him.

- You are the one who threw the chair… He said with an uncertain voice while having his head down and lifting a finger.

- **Silence! **Screamed the British while pointing him with his finger. If we go through the chain of my motivation, we can see that there is a clear link between my action and your behaviour. ( He continued to explain himself during a long time and make references to obscure and incoherent theorem.) As such, we can conclude that this is **entirely **your fault. (A complex scheme appears behind Leap.)

- That seems logical. (He studies the scheme.) Indeed, it's my fault, how much I owe you? He asked with a smile.

**- Do not give up that easily! **

He throws another chair at him that he manages to evade, but it crashes into an aquarium… That was empty, luckily. Not long after, Leap came back with a plate. He gave Claws his share without saying a word and they ate on the couch. When they had finish, Leap shows him a pair of AT without looking at him: «Come on, I have to make you a decent rider.»

They went to the backyard where a huge park was set and that park could have been compared with those of professional tournament. Leap pressed a switch and the bottom of the pool opened, making it empty itself in a loud torrent noise, to allow another ramp to rise up. Claws looked at that with an absolute wonder.

They wore their AT, but Leap didn't use Crimson Steam: «We will start by a race. We only need to get trough the park as fast as we can. Ready, set… Go!» Claws rushed forward, but Leap stayed on his ground.

He pulled out his pocket watch from inside his shirt. He calculated his time and once he was midway trough, he activated the chronometer and followed him.

Once he had finish, he looked at his time and concluded: «I am still at the warm-up.» He kept watching Claws progression. He surely didn't see Leap pass.

He was about to arrive, but he tried a manoeuvre that was too complex for him and crashed at Leap's feet: «Not bad… For a beginner. You found a road that would be the least challenging. However, that goes entirely against the Storm Rider's soul! You have to seek challenge, overcome yourself and gain perfection. As long that you do not find the will to go beyond your limits, there is nothing I can teach you! Do you have that will?» Claws got back on his wheels and gave him a determined look: «We restart.»

This time he stayed by his side and Claws was a lot more audacious. That made him fall a lot, but he quickly rose up and kept on with as much eagerness. When they had finished, Leap ended his chronometer and told him the time: «Good. Now, **I want you to divide this time by two before we end**.» He started to protest, but in front of the disapproving glare of Leap, he went quiet and was ready to start.

When he saw he was about to rush, Leap snatch him by his collar and that stopped him right away. propelled by his dash, Claws feet left the ground and he crashed heavily: « There is no need to rush with your head down. You have to take the time to study your surrounding. You will go around every ramps and train on each of them.»

Leap didn't ride very much that night and when he did it was only to show some moves. Claws wasn't able to reproduce much of them and it was with far less elegance.

Leap didn't join him and that was probably to not make him feel miserable. But, most of all, he tried to deduce which Road Claws was instinctively following. It was still too soon to find out what was spreading out. Still, he could see that he was making quick progress. Finally, he gave him a break before he tried to beat his time.

Claws fell to one knee, totally exhausted. Leap didn't allow him to stop now. **He didn't admit that he had reached his limit yet**. However, Claws didn't even think about stopping and said he was ready to start. Leap will be calculating from afar so he will not break his focus.

Claws had found one of the best runs he could manage. His time was way better, but it was still a long way from being divided. He tried again and he wasn't falling anymore. At his fourth try, Leap told him he had less than 10 seconds to cut. He pushed himself even harder and ended up with a gap of two second.

However, his time started to become longer because of his fatigue. Leap allowed him to stop for tonight. When he heard that, Claws' legs gave way under him and he didn't have the strength to move.

Leap looked at him with a smile, seeing a really determined apprentice rider like others and not a totally psychopathic sadist with a candid innocence that made him even more disturbing.

He took off his AT and had to almost drag him to his chamber. He drooped him off in his bed inside the doghouse and saw that Claws name was painted on it. Another disturbing thing about him. He went to is own bed while trying not to think about it too much.

* * *

Extra 1

Me: Oî! Leap!

Leap: What?

He said coldly while giving my a deadly glare.

Me: Hum... Could you talk a little about yourself?

Leap: Why would I do that?

Me: Because... If you don't, I will turn my story into a yaoi with Claws. And you could not refrain yourself from having some _good time _after slaughtering someone… Then doing a threesome with the corpse.

I enjoy seeing him starting to shake before getting more and more livid.

Leap: Sweet mother of God! Please stop! He difficultly manage to say while putting a hand in front of is mouth. Fine, you win… What do you want.

He was about to throw up.

Me: Just talk a little about yourself.

Leap: Okay… I am Leap and I was in the Blood Pack for around three year. Even so, I didn't do many missions during that time. I mostly trained to become the most useful I could be for the Elder.

Me: What where you doing before getting in the Blood Pack?

Leap: I do not have any past, is it clear!?

Me: But those AT skill have to come from somewhere… And how'd you get so much money?

Leap: **Silence!**

He draws his sword and makes his AT rev.

Me: Fine, fine… So, could you gave us your physical description?

Leap: I'm 28 years old, 5'8'' tall and I keep my weight around 155 pounds. I got curly dark brown hair that ends before my shoulder and my eyes are also brown. Will that do?

He took a look at his pocket watch.

Me: Could you also describe the Lone Wolves uniform?

Leap: Tch! Do it yourself.

Then he dashes right next to me, shoves me out of the way and disappears.

Me: Damn I hate is cold side! He can be quite nice when he wants, I swear.

Fine, so for the Lone Wolves uniform: They have a gray hood with wolf ears that go lower that their nose, but have threatening-looking hole in order to see. They also wear beast-eye lenses so no one can recognize them. The Blood Pack also have an iron fang that get over a canine and make it stretch to the chin. They wear a dark blue trench coats and black leather cloths cover one of their shoulders down to the elbow. The officer uniform simply have some extra design. The pants are also black and come with a belt. The buckle of the belt is made with the emblem.

(I will describe all the emblems in the next extra.)

Leap wears his iron fang and is leather cloth to his left. Claws has them to his right.

Leap also add an extra belt over the trench coat so he can sheet is sword behind him. About his sword, it is 1 meter long and the blade does a crescent over the handle and finishes in a spike. What I say by reverse guard, is that Leap holds his sword while having the longest part going down (Like Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear, damn he's epic!)

His throwing dagger are set in a leather pocket tied to his left leg. For the leather pocket, think about the one ninjas have in Naruto to keep their item.

Also, Leap doesn't have sleeves on his coat and the shoulders are made by a ring of fur.

And don't forget he got a British accent that is kind of aristocratic.

Whew~~ Hope you can picture him like I do.

Next time, it will be Claws. (Hum… How could I threaten him to speak?)


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the new chapter and I shall be able to come through the next one during the weekend (I need to get a life.)

Claws continues is training under Leap and he will receive a nice gift.

Your review make me happy and help improve my story (You have more details than my original French version, lucky you.) I hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leap, equipped with Crimson Steam, was training in the park while he was waiting for Claws. He finally showed up, his head down and seeming terribly exhausted. He simply observed Leap and did nothing else for a long time. Leap wasn't paying attention to him, simply waiting for him to feel ready to start. After another long period of time, he went to his starting line.

So, Leap perched himself, by a powerful jump followed by a small wall ride, on the higher point of his park. He pulled his pocket watch and told him to begin. Claws rushed forward and had a good start. Still, Leap didn't think that this try would be good enough.

However, he changed something to his routine and manage to pull off a high level trick. He kicked the edge of a ramp, pushing himself forward, then twisted on himself to change his path. He went over a tricky ramp that was making him lose time and landed on his original path.

With that, he managed to get an excellent time: «He must have thought about it the whole time. And to successfully do such a trick on his first try… He might have the soul of a Rider in him.»

Leap threw himself down his promontory with **his head down**. He waited until the last second before hitting the wall with his AT in order to do an half-flip. The impact would be dangerous, so he activated the Overheat while having his heel toward the ground and broke his fall midair.

He was **riding in reverse **and went through the park with **his eyes closed**. He rushed forward without hesitation and did transition between the ramp with perfectly calculated jump. He pulled his tricks while seeming to have no problem at all. He braked and opened his eyes to have Claws in front in him. At least, that's what he thought, but no one was here.

Thoughtful, he turned on himself and saw him shriveled behind him:

- That was dangerous!

- Hum… A slight miscalculation.

Leap said while clinching his chin with his right hand.

- You're totally insane!

- **Silence!**

Claws was staring at the pointing finger of Leap's right hand. He continued with a cheerful voice.

- Congrats, you manage to master one of the most fundamental basis. Now, I want you to train in order to master your jumps.

Leap went to press another switch and this time the ground opened to let grow a graduated tower that seemed to rise without end into the sky.

He leaped from the ramp at the bottom of the tower and made a mark at three meter. Claws looked at him with a smile and rushed with confidence. He made more than the double: «Good, but this is not what I expect from this exercise.»

Claws was about to protest: «**Silence!**»A thunder strike seemed to burst when he pointed him with his finger: «What I want you to do is to hit the exact same spot of my mark. As long as you can not accomplish that three times in a row, I will not change my exercise.» Claws seemed to be still confident, but after he tried he lost his assurance.

The precision that was required was simply too hard to be quickly obtain. While Claws was trying his best, Leap was training in the rest of the park. He was wearing a heavy iron jacket and crippling weight at his ankle. Those didn't stop him from having results that were superior of a normal in-line skate pros.

Claws stopped for a moment and was observing him. Leap went back to him and checked the mark that Claws has done. He made a new one while still being crippled by his weight: «I leave you a margin located between my two marks. I am still counting on you to succeed three times in a row.» Claws looked at his new challenged and saw that the new mark was at **exactly 25 centimeters **above the old one.

This gap allowed him to complete precise jump without real problems. While Claws was executing those jumps, Leap had remove his heavy gear and stood at the foot of the tower. Claws finally completed his exercise and joined him: «Congrats. It is impossible to obtain a perfect reoccurring precision. Even I was extremely lucky to hit it with such perfection.»

This remark was greeted with a sharp frown of Claws eyebrows: «Well, knowing how to calculate your jump is really important, most of all when a fight his carried into the air. However, it is also really useful to unleash our full potential. If you may.» Leap says with a smile while showing the ramp.

Claws went far to gain a better spring, then he rushed at the maximum of his AT capacity. He pierced the sky with velocity and let off a scream of delight has he was rising. That didn't stayed for long as he got aware of the abyss that opened under his feet.

Leap felt the horror compressing him as he saw Claws crashing down. A familiar feeling of being powerless got hold of him as he watched the free falling while he was unable to move.

However, Claws didn't gain nothing from being at Leap side. While he was inexorably getting closer of the grounds, he was still close from the tower. So, probably more by instinct than purpose, he kicked it with is AT and transferred the energy of his fall into an horizontal push. That slowed down his fall greatly.

Still, the impact was extremely violent. He tried the best he could to deaden his fall with his skates, but the strength of the impact made his feet give way under him. After that, he started to bounce a couple of time on the ground before sliding on a great distance while protecting his head.

Leap was already bent over him when he stopped and his face showed deep worries. Claws opened his eyes and slowly lifted his chest. He stared at Leap and he seemed terrified: «I'm sorry… I broke the AT!» Then, he curled up like if he feared that he would hit him. Leap worries disappeared in front of that behavior and he answered him: «Come on. Like if I cared about this scrap. The most important is that you are doing fine.»

Claws still seemed like he feared an attacked, but he finally dropped his guard:

- Did you take any serious injuries?

- No, I think I can keep up… Sorry about the skates!

He entered again in his state of deep terror.

- Do you really think that is a problem?

Leap asked while showing the estate and the park.

- I'm sorry, I'm so deeply sorry!

As it was clear that there was no way to reason with him, he ripped the skates off of his feet and ordered him to follow him. He still seemed to be in a state of panic, but he followed him with docility.

They went to the workshop and Leap disposed of the ancient AT without ceremony by throwing them in a pile of scrap junk. Claws seemed to got through his crisis and looked around with curiosity. Leap picked up a new pair of skate on the wall between many others and he also grabbed many tools.

He placed his materials on the worktable and asked him to get closer: «Here is a bi-propulsion _sigma_-**G**14 model equip with quantum hydraulic pressure stabilizer and an azimuth injection system that…» He went on for more than two minutes.

Claws was totally lost from the beginning, but Leap proceed to enumerate all of the model components before explaining it: «Which means: Those Air Treks are build to offer a maximum of maneuverability and stability. Each of his wheels are equip with a double engine that give a simultaneous push to the wheels for stronger revolutions. Those wheels are far larger than the average, allowing some extremely powerful start-stop. All of this also crippled greatly the speed. That is why we call them a model **for children**.»

Claws gave him a dark glare as he talks about the children. Leap acted like nothing happened and picked up a screwdriver: «However, we can do marvelous things with a twin engines systems.» He said while having a **mad scientist grin** and he opened up the wheels case, but he didn't remove anything for now.

«First of all, install engines from the **Z-**_R0_ model. Their efficiency is far greater while still having the same size. Also, the transmission need to be change because the stock model make it lost a great deal of power during…» He enumerated every modification that he wanted to do and all the pieces that was about to be changed where piling up.

In the end, there won't be much left from the original: «All those modifications will not be useful with those wheels. They cannot keep up with the performance. Also, their size are unique and no superior version are made of them.» He went picking up a small box on is shelf: «That is why I asked for those wheels to be product a long time ago. I never really tested them.» Once he opened the box and removed its contents, he stared at it for a moment.

Claws bent on it and looked at the paper at the bottom that seemed to disturb Leap: «To Lloyd, from Clarisse. Who are Lloyd and Clarisse?» Leap quickly dropped the box beside the skates: «Hum… The manufacturer.»

Anyone else except Claws would had not leave it there and would have ask even more questions. Leap installed the wheels, changed all of the pieces and made sure everything was functional before presenting them to him: «What did you say about trying those?»

Claws face shinned with is familiar delighted smile, but this time it wasn't in front of macabre scenes of insane violence.

Night had fallen, no meals had been taken, wounds where piling up, but Claws was in a state of ecstasy. He continued to train with as much fun even with the hour that went on.

Leap questioned himself on when was the last time he had himself such fun. That time was really long ago, but one things was sure. AT was a marvelous thing.

Sadly, they will have to use them to get rid of any enemies that would dare rise against the Lone Wolves. Claws had a huge potential and a passion that rarely manifested itself, but those where stain by blood.

He had an inexplicable fascination for violence that made him a very disturbing being. Leap didn't even want to thought about the kind of past he had. Ignorance seemed to be better.

Leap joined him in is run and after he evaluated his progress, he called him: «That will be enough for tonight. We will have a big day tomorrow.» It was the third time that he asked it, but this time Claws didn't protest. They went back through the park to get to the manor while doing their last tricks. Once inside, they split up and went to their respective chamber.

* * *

About the extra

My extra section received really positive reviews and I'm happy about that. The next one is already finish, but I while only post it with the next chapter. It's something I come up with only some time ago and don't expect me to be always that funny (The next will still be hilarious.) What I wanted to do with those is to stuff information that I didn't put inside the story. So, if you have any question about things that you want to be explained in details, fell free to review or PM me and I gladly answered those in my extras.

For now, I would like the put the answers to the awesome review Mugen 7 had done on the last chapters.

The first paragraph is intended to be poetic as it's Leap memories.

I admit I could have do something better for when Leap went to sleep, but that was written some time ago and I didn't work back on that part.

As for the TV and aquarium, they will not be immediately clean up and the house will only become messier and messier as Leap don't feel like cleaning up (and no one ever comes by his place.)

Leap past his really dense (should get a little more clear with the following chapters before the big coup de théâtre.)

Claws was built to give a funnier (and bloodier) side to the story, but he ended up having also a harsh past.

Don't worry, the story will not become a yaoi.

I'm confident that my plot is really strong (it's almost completely planned) and you will like what is to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Working on this one since I'm up, hope it's worth it and that you will enjoy it. Then, I send the french version to my beta-reader (whom I thank for taking the time to read it even if he's in is exam. So, thank again D the Knight!) and then I had to wait a week before having my text corrected. Still, it seem that my English had improve a lot, but is only normal since I haven't written in English for around a year.

After this chapter, I think Leap may also be bipolar.

I've come up with new ideas while rewriting the chapter and changed a character (Sorry if Louve-Mère gives you a headache.)

Your reviews improve my stories and give me more energy to post faster (If only they also gave me more time.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Song: Leap sorrow: _Simple like this _taken from Sarah Blackwood of the album _Way Back Home _( There's only a live version on youtube, so you can put your own favourite heartbreak song.)

Leap decided to go to his workshop before going to sleep. He picked up the box that had Claws set of new wheels, sat down and stared at it. He finally opened it up and lifted the letter that was in it.

He started to read it, but he didn't feel well after a couple of lines. He stayed with his head between his hands, then he abruptly picked the paper to tear it. He stayed frozen, looking at what he had done, before completing the destruction of the paper with more conviction.

Then, he went to his bed, still having is AT on and those made strip on the wooden floor, but he didn't care. He crashed in his bed, exhausted by his day, but he was far from being asleep. He managed to be oblivious to his old pain in the last day, but that was just temporary.

He had the burden of his suffering and he was just carrying it through his blade. Sadly, for anyone that was in his way**, his pain was infinite**. He stayed in his bed with is clothes on, staring at the roof that had become too familiar, remembering memories that repeated on and on and feeling is heart being shred to pieces. (Sorry, I could not translate all the poetic feeling of that part.)

He got back on his feet, went to the balcony and observed the moon. It was increasing and was now three quarters full… Exactly like that tragic night. He pulled his pocket watch where was engrave the Harrington armorial, caressed the cold metal before opening it and studying the race of the needle. **Time, that unbeatable rival** that was flouting him without rest. He could have owned the chance to change what happened, to change everything.

They where skating with insouciance and how pretty Clarisse was with her dark hair dancing in the wind! He had completed what will become Crimson Steam and she had done the tuning. He had only one feeling, **he had discovered his real wings! **His happiness was perfect and that might be why the fall was so painful.

He saw again the arrival of the airborne metro as Clarisse was trying to run away with her broken AT. He was above the scene, at the top of a construction crane. He checked at his watch and imagined that he jumped down the crane. While still having his watch in hand, he visualized the fall and the rest of the Road Pass he had imagined. He arrived just in time to withdraw her from her fate and himself from his pain. Then the real scene played in his head and again he was alone.

He went back to his bed, uselessly, and kept drowning in his abyss of pain. He could feel the presence of Clarisse everywhere even if he had no souvenir of her. He ditched all the items that belonged to her. In fact, he had bought that manor after the tragedy. More precisely when he decided to accept the Elder's offer. Still, her ghost was present and will never leave him.

He manage to get to sleep, but only after some long hour and the rest he manage to get was quite short. He was awaken by the dawn that went trough the balcony windows that he didn't close. He got up, took a shower, shaved and went down to the kitchen.

Once he was in the living room, he stumbled across Claws that had finish plugging the V.H.S on a small portable TV: «I found that! I could finish my movie.» Leap looked at the chair that was still lying in the room after he threw them. His hand was already gripping one and he pulled it out from the aquarium debris, but he decided to chain up with what he wanted to do: «Put on your AT.» Claws had them near him and Leap had his in his hand, so they were equipped in no time.

Song: Face off: _Cada loco con su tema_ taken from Anonymus of the album _État Brute_.

Claws turned toward the park, but he was called back: «En garde.» Leap rushed toward him and kicked him in flight. Claws manage to block, but the impact made him fall back on his wheels. Leap attacked again in the same way, but Claws caught his leg and quickly spin on himself to throw him.

Leap managed to muffle his crash on the wall with his skate and he sprung back, causing the wall to have fissure. Claws could easily counter-attack if he rushed him directly, so he started to roll on the roof, jumped back on the ground at the last moment and tackled him. Claws was way heavier than him and is AT gave a stronger push, but Leap activated the Overheat and managed to push him back.

A violent gust of burning air was spat out from Crimson Steam and scattered behind him. It came from a hole located between the wheels of the AT and that is aiming toward the outside. The strong flow of air made many things across the room lift and threw the V.H.S on the ground. A sound of grinding glass could be heard as they pass over the aquarium before Leap heavily pushed him against the wall.

Leap had fell back before Claws could riposte and looked at his reaction. He was giving his delighted psychopathic smile and seemed to enjoy the fight greatly. He put himself in guard and waited for Leap to do the next move.

So, he went for his left and quickly changed direction and tried to hit his right flank with his elbow. Claws didn't fall for that and blocked him by catching his arm. Leap was now defenseless. He tried to break out, but Claws made him trip with a powerful kick. While he was still in midair, Claws gave him a shoulder bash that was extremely powerful due to his ATs strong start. Leap was thrown harshly, hit the ground then managed to stabilize himself by sliding on his feet and one hand.

He lifted his head and saw that Claws was about to drop his heel on his head. However, he was simply too fast to be touched by that attack and he seemed to disappear before the feet crush what was beneath him. It was the V.H.S and that also included the movie that was inside it.

Claws picked the movie tape in the middle of the debris and held it in front of him. Then, he let go of the tape and turned toward Leap. His disturbing smile didn't seem to have any fun now.

A shape started to take form behind him and Leap recognised the phenomenon right away: «Feral Shadow! (It's a new concept, based on Air Gear 'Shadow', that I bring to my story. The details will be known later.) But it seem almost palpable. Claws, **That is enough**!» The projection that showed the state of a Rider's soul got cleaner and seemed to show a slightly humanoid feral beast.

However, it was unstable and didn't stop to change. That was showing how much he was overrun by his emotion. Claws attacked and his feet penetrated the wall where Leap's head was a moment ago. He pulled it back and rushed toward Leap again.

Leap was way more agile than him and all of Claws' attack were easily dodged. Leap moved across the room, but he could not maintain a reasonable gap. He always had trouble with D class fight. (For more information on D class, consult the wikia about _Parts War_.)

Leap felt uneasy in a restraint space and had difficulty to use the wall fully. However, Claws revealed more of his huge potential and started to use efficiently the room. Leap felt the pressure rising against him and he resigned himself to hurt Claws in order to stop him.

So, he kept dodging the attack that Claws was throwing with blind rage and was waiting for an opening. It finally showed up as Claws tripped over the 70' plasma TV that was still lying around since it has been hit by a chair. Leap jumped toward him and kicked is head heavily.

After that, Claws slide his hand between his hair where a string of blood was pouring and that also hid one of his eye as he whispered: «Destroy.» Then he gave a kick from afar that gained the maximum speed of the AT and when he stopped his leg, the energy kept on as a rip into the space: «**FANG! **(Yes, Agito/Akito special attack) **You can not be serious!**»

Leap barely manage to dodge the attack that went on and smashed the windows: «I have to leave this enclosed space, he thought, he would have the advantage in that situation.» Leap went to the park by jumping trough one the destroyed windows. He could see that the frame where bent, showing how powerful the Fang was. Claws pursued him, but the fatigue caused by the use of a Fang added to his lack of experience made him unable to keep up.

Leap stopped at a good distance and tried to reason with him: «Claws, stop right now. Pull it together.» But, he profited of his immobility and tried to throw an other Fang at him while having an even more demented smile.

Leap didn't even try to dodge it and waited for the last second before jumping on the Fang. The contact caused an enormous friction and allowed Crimson Steam to gain is full potential. He jumped back on the ground and skated toward Claws in the blink of an eye.

Leap got really serious now and had a killing intent. That deployed his Feral Shadow. A dark-skinned beast with a wolf head, a lion mane and a pair of damaged wings. It was burdened by chains that attached to his skin and they were also holding his feathered tail. His eyes, mane and wings where of a crimson red.

Claws didn't really have the time to react that he passed by him. Then, leap jumped while doing a 180' rotation and activated the Overheat of one is AT. He abruptly switch direction and leaped (That's where is name come from) in front of Claws who was taken by surprise.

He sent his left foot to kick his chin. He put so much strength in it that Leap ended up doing a flip on himself. Then, he activated the Overheat of is second skate and increased the speed of his rotation before delivering a second kick at the same place: «**Crimson Chimera; Twin salto!**»

Claws was thrown with an extreme violence and crashed farther. Leap was caught in his momentum and did three other rotations before touching back the ground: «What is your goddamn problem!» At this moment Leap's AT let of a sparking sound and his wheels let go under him: «Shit!» He said while removing his skates.

He went to the maniac that wasn't making a sound because he was unconscious, if it was not dead. Leap checked for that last option and saw that he was still breathing. He didn't know if that was a good thing. He pulled out Claws AT, checked for the state of the wheels and satisfied, he dragged him inside.

The British man sat him down on a chair in the living room and fetch some rope to tied him up really firmly. Because he was still unconscious, Leap went to his workshop to check on the damage Crimson Steam had. It wasn't something major, but he still had a big problem. **He didn't have any spare wheels **of the same model.

He had to have them custom made specifically by La Tanière and he went through his stock. So, he installed for now a competition product, but he still felt like he was missing something important. He went to his phone and used is special line to contact La Tanière.

His call was sent directly to the only member that was in contact with the Blood Pack. She was know as Louve-Mère (Mother Wolf):

(Louve-Mère _italic _words mean that she's using Franglish (Mix of français and English) or saying the words with a French accent)

- This is Leap. Could you do me a service, dear Louve-Mère?

- Ah… Leap.

She had a French accent, but we could understand from it that she didn't come from France. She used a lot of French words, not because she wasn't good in English, but because she really loved her maternal language. She continued.

- I was asking à moi-même (To myself) if I will have any news de l'autre soir (The other night) except from les bulletins d'informations (The TV news.) That was du beau travail dans l'entrepôt, ça doit être souligné (Nice work in the warehouse, that must be said.) What can I do for you?

- I need new material.

- T'as enore passé (You got) through ton (your) stock of wheels( again!?)

She had a terrible wrathful accent, but it stayed only for a moment.

- T'en fait pas (Don't worry,) I have already made many pairs. Je vais les _droppé_ (I will drop them) at your apartment that you use as an hide out, ça te va (You're okay with that?)

- In fact, I might ask you to evaluate a new pair of AT and reproduce their wheels, so we should met up then you could study them.

- D'accord (Ok), je vais te _callé _(I will call you)for une place to rendez-vous. The état-major (Her boss) is totally paranoid de ma sécurité (about my safety.)

- That is understandable toward our most prodigious Tuner.

- You flatter me… Pis tu sais que j'adore ça (And you know that I love that.)

- You deserve any compliments that we give you.

- T'es un vrai coeur (You're a real sweetheart,) I'll make un _effort _supplémentaire (extra effort) to quickly finish le _prototype _on which I was working on. I'm sure you will be intéressé (thrilled.)

- Now, you made me curious. I should get to the city soon, you could contact me at my hideout. I should be there for a short time around 5 P.M. Then, you might have to wait after midnight. I should be present in the morning until…

- You thought about te payer un (buying yourself a) cellphone.

- No. And I do not intend to.

- Tabarnak... (That's a swear and you could feel the face palm) I call you demain matin (Tomorrow morning). Au revoir.

- Adieu.

- Sorry, but that _fit _pas pen toute (doesn't fit at all) since adieu signifie (mean) that you don't expect qu'on se revoie (see ourselves back) soon.

- See you soon, then. And have a nice day.

- Merci! Toi aussi (You too.)

Leap was glad that's over, since he was getting a headache from the Quebecker (Home, sweet home) way of speech. He knew a little French, but he didn't think that he could clearly understand her even if he was perfectly bilingual. Still, he managed to understand what she meant... God only know how.

Since it was over, he went back to the living room and saw that Claws was still unconscious. He went to his kitchen and made himself a nice smelling meal. Quickly, he could heard Claws grunting. Leap didn't care at all and finished making his meal while humming to himself. Once is plate was full, he went to the living room.

Claws was trying to break free from the rope and when he saw Leap entered the room, he looked at him with confusion. He tried to speak to him, but the «**S****ilence.**» that the British whispered coldly scared him a lot more than all the times that he screamed it.

Leap picked up the other chair that stayed in the living room and sat on it while it was reversed. Then, he tried to get a bite from his plate, but the high back of the chair was in the way. So, he got up, put his feet on it while he was still wearing is AT and kicked the chair. The chair lifted up and flew across the room. Then, it hit the wall that had fissure because of the fighting and the impact pierced it. After that, we could hear many sounds of broken glass, but Leap stayed up and impassive. Claws looked at him with fright as Leap's Shadow began appearing behind him:

- So, could you tell me… What is your goddamn problem!?

- I'm not sure what…

- Don't fool around with me! You tried to kill me.

- By the pain in my chin, I could say that you're the one who tried to kill me.

- **Silence!** If I really intended to kill you, you would not be here to talk about it. So? What happened in your head for you to attack me that savagely.

- No, no, no, no…

- Do not deny it!

Said Leap with a sepulchral voice.

- No! It didn't happen again! NO!

He was shaking his head violently and he was screaming like a damned.

- What are you talking about!

Screamed Leap in order to be heard.

- Why did you lose your head after destroying the tape.

- The movie?

Claws calmed himself right away.

- Yes. That concentration of pure inhuman madness that you call a movie.

- Oh... It's destroyed?

Claws face took a really sad look and when Leap saw that he decided to change his tactic.

- Tell me, what does that tape mean to you?

Claws stayed silent for a moment before answering.

- My past… All my memories were connected one way or the other at this movie.

Leap started to feel uneasy.

- And what did you meant by «it happened again»?

- That hasn't happened in months… I swear!

- Are you talking about loosing your mind and destroying everything in front of you?

Claws answered by a nod.

- I think, continued Leap, that I can let you go safely. BUT, if you ever attack me again, be sure that **I will not spare you!**

Leap had a Rape Face while Claws bowed his head under that menace.

- Fine…

- Now, get ready to move out since we are going to Bexcoal for the next days.

- Why?

Asked Claws as Leap was freeing him from the rope.

- It can be really fun to train in a park, but our hunting ground is the city. You need to learn how to see it with the eyes of a Storm Rider. Oh, also… As a punishment, you will not have any meal.

And he took a bite from his plate in front of Claws envious eyes.

* * *

Extra 2

Me: Oî! Claws.

Claws: Yes?

He's bent over something and I can smell blood. He seems to play with whatever is at his feet and it's making some _wet sound_.

Me: Hum… What are you doing?

Claws: Ho… Hi!

He turn toward me while holding a forearm. It's clear that it's still fresh from all the blood spilling out of it.

Me: Hum…

Now I understand how Leap feels in front of violence. I'm now aware of the ruined eviscerated corpse that was lying in my mind. Sorry, end of term exams have the tendencies to turn one mind into a mess.

Claws: What is it?

Ask Claws while heading toward me while he is still holding the forearm. So I take a deep breath and answer.

Me: You know… I wanted to know more about you.

Claws: OK.

Then he head back to the corpse and start poking it with his own forearm.

Me: Hum… Will you answer a couple of my question?

Claws: No. This is more interesting.

He pulls out knives he took from God knows where and I start to hate my great imagination coupled with my good anatomical knowledge as he start dissecting the corpse. I have to make him stop, quick, or else I'm going to throw up( Now I really know how you feel Leap.)

Me: Well… I know something even more interesting.

Claws: Really! What is it?

He asks with is bright smile and eager voice.

Claws: More corpse? No, let me guess… They're still alive!

Me: No. Ice cream.

Claws: Ice cream?

Me: Yes. Ice cream.

Claws: What is «I scream»?

Me: No! I-C-E C-R-E-A-M!( Argh! Table flip!) It will become your favourite threat. Here, have some!

And I make a double chocolate parfait with cherry and sprinkles appear ( What, we are in MY mind. I can do whatever I want… Like making this gruesome corpse disappear.) He looks at it, smells it like an animal and taste it.

Claws: Yummy! This is so great!

And he start digging it and he quickly get trough half of it before it disappears.

Me: Not so fast. You better answer my question or you will never have the chance to taste ice cream again.

Claws: That's so mean…

Me: Come on! Don't give me that «lost puppy out on a rainy day» look at me!

Now I know how Leap feel when he is hard on Claws.( Feel good.) He just looks even more pitiful before saying.

Claws: Fine. What do you want to know?

Me: Perfect. What is your real name?

Claws: I don't know. I've always been called Claws…

Me: Ok… And who had raised you.

The moment I asked, he start to look really panicked and he set down in a corner while holding is leg against his chest.

Claws: I don't want to talk about it…

He says with a faint voice.

Me: Hum… Fine... So, could you just gave us your physical description.

He still looked terrified and he doesn't move from his position.

Me: What is your height?

I ask, trying to pull him off of his state.

Claws: I don't know…

He let go of his leg.

Me: Okay… And what about your weight?

Claws: Neither.

He slowly get up. So, I proceed to the required calculation.

Me: It seem that he's 6'4 tall and weight 210 pounds. Now, would you like to tell us about the Lone Wolves emblem?

( This ended up being longer than I thought, so I will just describe the Lone Wolves emblem for now)

Claws: Fine, it's the head of a wolf seen from three-quarter profile and the neck came back to make a circle. It has a smiling face (devilish sadistic grin filled with fangs) and a beautiful (sly looking) eye. The general shape of the emblem his a spiky circle with the ears stretching out. Lone Wolves is written on the lower side of the neck where the circle connect with the face.

Me: Good. You can go now.

He look around, searching for the corpse.

Me: I saw it enter that cave.

He turn toward the dark cave while a spooky sounding wind start to blow. Then, he goes toward it without hesitation, fading in a cold fog that started to rise. (Another dark side of my mind.)

Me: His naiveté will never cease to surprise me.

I would like to add that the blood pack emblem is made from the same model, but it seems more feral. It has a scar on the nose and Blood Pack is written at the place of Lone Wolves while the initials of the Team name is at the upper side of the neck.

La Tanière also have is own emblem. The circle is not spiky but made like a gear and the names (La Tanière and Lone Wolves initials) written at the same place of the Blood Pack emblem.

I'm not sure what I should define next time, so if you have any question that you want me to details some more, please put a review or PM me.


	6. Chapter 5

While things are moving in the darkness, Leap and Claws hit the town.

«Insert usual begging for review»

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the basement of a questionable establishment, a dark meeting was held. The atmosphere seemed wet with blood, blood that could gush out at any moment. It wasn't a good idea to stack up so many wild beast in such a small room. Each of them had some kind of grudge toward another and the simplest spark could bring havoc.

Nobody trusted each other and they all brought their AT. AT that was made to hurt, to humiliate, to mutilate… or even kill. And some of the AT had their share of all those.

And those AT belonged to the leaders of all the criminal Team, except the Lone Wolves, of Bexcoal. (A city that have his share of those as well.) Some lightly clothed woman were serving drink and trying to lift the atmosphere mood, but in vain. All of those dangerous looking people, more than twelve of them, were sitting around a big table and were giving some dark glares… Seeming ready to jump at each other throat.

Nobody in there would accept to be ruled by someone else which means nobody had the control over them. Still, they were all called by someone and the urgent situation they where in needed this meeting. The person that asked for all those enemies to gather finally broke the heavy silence that was lingering.

It was a woman of immense beauty. Her dark hair grew wild as her heavy locks were going down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark dress with a belt around her waist. Her dark green eyes where giving a bone-chilling look as they swoop over the table. Her beautiful lips gave a little smile before they opened and let the femme fatale spoke: «I'm really grateful that you all accepted to come here.» Her voice was enthralling as her solemn tone was hummed with a slow pace. The ominous feeling in the room died a little.

She joined her fair skinned hands together by their tips and continued: «As you all have heard, a wild rumour has started to run in town. One that the oldest of us don't want to believe. One that the youngest of us might mock. One that we all should be wary of.» The small smile on her lips twitched into one that gave an uneasy feeling to the others: «The rebirth of the Blood Pack.» The room stood silent as she said the accursed name, but not for long.

Everyone busted out, sprung out of the chair and started to shoot, giving their impression on what she had said. The general meaning of this cacophony was:

- How could you say "rebirth" when it was never dead?

- Oh, but it was dead…

All the other leader calmed down when she started to speak.

- As you know, the Blood Pack haven't done much in the last three years. It was still foolish to oppose the Lone Wolves and anyone that have done so went to their grave. Still, it wasn't the same, only assassination carried by a very skilled hand. It was not the tool of fear it was. Alpha, please show them.

She turned toward a large and tall man that was standing in the shadowy corner. Not much detail could be caught of him, but he was giving a freaky cold aura. He pulled down a white screen then he pushed on the remote he had in hand to start a projector. Then, she started on the computer that was standing next to her a movie of a security camera. It showed an abandoned warehouse that was guarded by many men with guns and blades.

One of the man stood up and asked «How did you get your hand on that?» It was the leader of the Psy-Ko-Holic and will could see on his face the scar that Leap's back wheel had made. The woman responded with deep sarcasm: «How come _you_ couldn't?» That pissed the Psy-Ko-Holic mad off and he jumped on the table and rushed with is AT on her: «I had enough of your mockery, you motherfucking bitch!» She didn't move and didn't seem to be threatened.

The man known as Alpha also jumped on the table and stopped the leader right in his tracks. Then, the leader tried to use his skill to jump past him, but Alpha hands clutched one of his foot and made it crash on the table. The leader tried to get up swiftly, but Alpha was already on him and kicked one of his knee and the pain made him flinch. Then, he proceed to gave him a beating, showing incredible speed and agility for his size. The leader tried to fight back, using is AT skill to best his opponent, but nothing he tried gave result. He was falling back and couldn't land a blow.

After less than a minute, the Psy-Ko-Holic seemed unconscious and was lying on his knee as the hand clutching his collar was the only thing that stopped him from falling. Alpha raised his immense right fist to deliver what could be a fatal blow when the woman call him back: «Alpha, that should be enough.» He dropped his fist, then dragged the bloody man across the rest of the table before rising him without visible effort: «Fine, lady Omega.» He grunted. Then, he threw him back on his chair and turned on himself to walk back the table. As he was crossing over the now bloody wood, we could see that **he was bare-footed**.

He jumped down the table and took place beneath the woman: «As I was saying, please look at this. The fun is about to start.» She said and started back the movie before turning her attention toward the projector. The bunch of guard seemed bored in the warehouse before a man in the Lone Wolves uniform kicked a door that got ripped off. The guards stood frost and the man, which was Claws, rushed forward and quickly killed the only guard that had also AT. The other guards tried to shoot him down, but he used the speed of his AT to gain some cover. : «I never grew tired of seeing this.» Said the woman while carrying a glass of wine the her lip. We could see on those that she was smiling. The kind of delighted smile the killer was having on the tape.

The other Teams leader where looking with horror at the sheer brutality Claws used to get rid off the others guards. They were all men accustomed to extreme violence, but what they saw **did send **a shiver down their spine: «Now, I would like to show you something else.» She stopped the video while Claws was about to put his arm inside the last guard. She opened a new file on her computer and before she started the video she said: «We put slow-motion in this one, but still… Don't blink an eye.»

She started the new video and it showed an office where four guards were standing around a man tied to a chair. They where all in AT and had guns, but that will not mean much. Those that were watching the movie could see them heading toward the screens of the security camera that shows Claws . Then, another Lone Wolves appeared through the windows in the back and the slow-motion started.

They could see him gain an incredible forward rush and he pierced through a window. Then, he made his way to the center of the room and the clock at the upper corner of the screen showed that it only took two seconds for him to kill three of the men. After thirty seconds, he was finishing the one from the outside.

All the men around the table were giving frightened looks at each other as the woman was closing the video and put on the screenshot of the Blood Pack emblem made by all of the corpses: «Now, imagine a man of this skill teaching all that he knows to the first one.» The room stayed silent and all the grudge between each of them at the beginning had disappear: «I called you all here because I think we need to do something before the Blood Pack becomes too much of a threat. I called you all here because we need to act swiftly. I called you all here because we need to start a war.» She said will still being calm.

Giving a last look at the picture of the macabre emblem, they all accepted quite easily. Well, except the Psy-Ko-Holic, since their leader was still unconscious.

* * *

They were in Leap car's and they headed toward the city. Claws was still feeling guilty for what he had done and remained silent. He was keeping is head down, but there was a question that obsessed him lately and he wanted an answer. When the city finally come in sight, he forced himself to ask it:

- Say Leap…

- Yes.

He seemed cold and really not in the mood.

- What… (Leap bone-chilling look was discouraging him.) How did you end up joining the Blood Pack?

He was ready to receive retaliation, but Leap stayed mute for some time. Claws didn't dare to ask his question back and was staring at Leap as he waited for an answer. He finally let off a long sight and started to explain his motivation.

«_Pax Romana_.» He started and in front of Claws incomprehension he added: «The peace by the empire. The empire of Rome had knew a relative internal peace that stayed for around 500 years. If I complete this role, it is to maintain the equilibrium that the Lone Wolves managed to install. You see, Bexcoal is a battlefield where a terrible and bloody struggle take place. This city has always been a capital of criminal business.»

«AT always been associated with the underground and the underground with organized crime. When the Storm Rider Team started to appear, a real war was taken to the street. Each of them tried to gain their supremacy over the city and one group managed to succeed: The Lone Wolves with the help of the mythic Blood Pack. Many rumor and legends run on that bloody name, but the truth might be even scarier than all of those stories. Indeed, the Blood Pack was at that time **one single man** and he established the supremacy all by himself.»

Leap made a stop before going on: «I have met Fangs only once and he was on his death bed. Even so, I experienced one of the most terrific moment in my life.» Then, Leap let go of a sight: «Since his loyal Fangs were dying, the Elder had to find someone else to keep up his job. When he contacted me, I was totally against his proposition. However, I no longer failed to understand the importance of the Blood Pack in the city balance. If the Lone Wolves were to fail, the chaos in which the city shall fall would be really dangerous. That is why I am fighting in order to preserve the empire.» Claws had listened to him very carefully and understood Leap position. While Leap was speaking, they finally got to the tunnel that was heading to the city.

They went in the underground parking lot near Leap's apartment. Then, once they had been park, the picked up their Blood Pack gear and transferred them to the room at the third floor. They put their AT in a backpack and went to the downtown boutiques. Indeed, Leap could not stand seeing Claws stuck up in his own clothes. It turned out that Claws had only one set of clothes and he kind of ripped them while training. He made him go in classy shop and bought him without hesitation a full set of branded clothes. They continued to walk around the city will being burdened by many bags.

All of the sudden, Claws stomach's made an terrible groan, that was clearly audible over the traffic and other sounds of the city, as they past by an ice cream shop. Claws had stopped and was looking inside with a shining look. Leap accepted to buy him an ice cream since must have not eaten for more than 24 hour. Still, he would not give him more because he lost his head that morning: «Wait here, I am going to pass the order. You stay here and wait for me **patiently**.» He went inside and realized that he didn't ask which flavour he wanted. He stayed for a moment thoughtful, before going back in order to ask him.

When he opened the door again, he could saw the he had **disappeared**. The only thing that was left were the bags pilled up on a table. Leap looked around and saw him enter an alley. He started to chase after him while looking at his pocket watch and when he got to the alley, it saw him take a new one. He reached it, but now he couldn't see him anywhere. He tried to find a sign of his presence, but he quickly stumbled on him. He was lying on the ground and was holding painfully his crotch:

- Are you alright?

- It's so painful…

- How did that happen? (Then, he switched to a much colder tone.) Why did you leave when I explicitly told you to wait patiently!?

- It's Bec… I had to follow her.

- Follow who?

- The pretty lady.

He said calmly while he tried to get up.

- Why did you follow a woman!?

**It was a question like only incomprehension could make you ask.**

- She had something that intrigued me and that I became certain when she got nearer to hit me.

- And what was intriguing to you?

- She definitely had a smell of blood that followed her.

He said when he finally manage to lift himself. Leap felt uneasy as he didn't know how to explain that reality of the woman to his partner that seemed unaware of the mysteries outside of his own world. Leap chose to not engage himself on that topic.

- Whatever. You had disobeyed me will I told you to wait for me. As such, you do not deserve to get ice cream!

- B-But! I'm hungry!

- **Silence! **That is not my problem. You should have thought about it before you left. Now, let us get back to the apartment. Then, we could spend the rest of the day practicing our ride.

Claws headed back to the ice cream shop with his head down. Once they reached their destination, they saw a thief in AT that was taking the bags that stayed on the table: «Claws, catch him!» Told him Leap and they quickly putted on their AT. When the thief saw that the owners were back, he left while having three of the bags in hands. Claws started to chase him and Leap picked up the rest of the bags before chasing him himself. He had a good idea of the road the thief would choose as Leap knew this part of the city very well: «Amateur» he whispered before starting the chase.

He looked at his pocket watch while jumping on the ice cream shop sign. Then, he used it to jump at the height of a sixth floor. He landed on the wall of the next building and did an horizontal wall ride while spinning on himself to gain speed. He leaped at the other side of the street and quickly found himself on a rooftop that was hard to went on since a barrier was placed to stop Storm Rider from climbing it. He used is advantageous position to quickly join back Claws.

He found him on the thief tail that was trying to loss him in a parking lot. Claws was gaining some ground, so the thief dropped the bags and focused on his escaping. Leap had to pick up the bags and he also had to find the item that were ejected when they were threw. Meanwhile, he had lost their track, but he used is instinct to find them back. He stumbled across them and he could saw that Claws had catch him.

_( You know what time it is! It's time for Claws to have some fun. Poor guy, you stole from the wrong guy and now you're going to pay with your blood.) _

Claws was holding him again the wall with **his AT down is throat**. The thief tried to break free as he started to suffocate. As Leap was closing in, Claws let go of his feet and used it to smash his stomach. The men flinched as he spitted blood and Claws kicked him again in the chest with a sideway motion. He lifted and he crashed heavily again a metallic thrash container.

Claws leaped toward him and raised his heel in midair before crashing it on his elbow that made a worrying bone-crushed sound. Then, without caring for the men scream of pain, Claws continued to kick him again and again. The flesh started to get torn with each kick and Claws seemed really scary with his hair going down on his face and his delighted smile. The men tried to protect himself the best that he could, but Claws was making his multiple engine AT rain on him with a loud rev sound each time he started his kick. The thrash container started to curve under the man with each kick.

Leap managed to say: «Claws, stop…» After being called, he turned toward Leap that was holding himself again the wall and had a hand in front of his mouth. The thief seemed unconscious and blood had splashed around him: «Let us go.» Claws obeyed and let go of his prey. Leap looked inside of his sleeve-shirt and pulled, after looking at his pocket watch, a Lone Wolves emblem. He threw it on the man so no one would ask any question. They left him and Leap asked him to remove his AT that was stain with blood before heading back to the apartment.

_(Don't mess with Claws, that's all there is to say.) _

They barely had the time to drop their bag inside that Claws stomach sent out another epic growl: «I will fetch something at the market on the street corner.» Decided Leap: «You stay here and this time you obey, understand. And try to clean up your AT.» He didn't really let him answer and left. He didn't have much appetite after what happened, but his body needed to eat something as well and so he picked up a meal for two. He also bought ice cream since he felt guilty for being so harsh with Claws.

Claws almost literally threw himself on the bag and ate with a voracious appetite, his movement seemed blurry as he gulped his meal. Leap looked at him, uneasy, as he held his sandwich away from Claws furious gluttony: «Do you feel any better?» He asked as Claws finally took a break after eating all of his portion:

- Yes, a lot better.

- I think it is better to let you digest before starting your training.

- Ok.

He picked up a spoon, sat comfortably on his chair and started to calmly eat his dessert by tasting it fully. Leap took a bite from his own food, but he could hardly swallowed it. Seeing Claws enjoying a treat so easily after the brutal act he had done really tied his stomach.

Leap used the free time he had to check on Claw's AT. He had barely wiped the blood stain and the skates were still really dirty as blood is not easy to remove. Leap fetched his special product he had to clean up blood and managed to make it disappear. Then he went to his own AT.

He looked at his pocket watch, picked his up skates and inspected them. He was satisfied and put them back in their bag. After that, he tried to relax as he was exhausted from his short sleep, but he could not stay put. So, he proceed to an other inspection of his AT before putting them back in his bag.

After a moment of hesitation, he took Claws AT and this time he found something to occupy himself. Indeed, the episode of blind rage he had this morning had caused a lot of damage on the AT. So, he proceed to adjusting it back to their full potential. Leap would have preferred to replace many of the pieces, but he didn't have any under his hand.

He would also like to contact Louve-Mère right away so he could count on her expertise and also to have access to worthy wheels for Crimson Steam. However, she was always moving and only the phone at his manor could track her. Still, he tried the ear-flap of his Blood Pack gear, but he had no response since she only connected to it when the Elder told her that he was on mission. So, he had to wait for tomorrow.

After that, he decided that it was time to go and told Claws to get ready. They put their AT on the balcony and, after Leap took a look at his pocket watch, they jumped down into the city.

Every part of the urban architecture reveal a new face to those wearing Air Treks. Leap knew this city perfectly and had an unique vision of it. Claws could only barely follow him and gasped from what Leap was achieving without any hesitation. Swiftly, people were attracted by the feat of Leap and many Storm Riders started to follow him.

The new started to run and quickly all of the underground knew that an exceptional Rider was in town. Leap didn't care for what was happening around him since he was totally focusing on his Run. He only became aware of the others as a reckless one got close to him.

He was well-built, around the size of Claws, his hair were brown and stylistic, he had classy blue AT and a jacket with an insignia that was familiar to Leap. He asked him while pointing the emblem of his team, the Ragged Phoenix:

- I didn't see someone ride like this since a long time. How about a competition? We bet our skates, is that fine?

Leap stopped on a flat roof with the other Rider and the crowd, whose Claws ended up being only a member, formed up around them.

- That is an interesting proposition, but even if you will offer the AT of everyone present in here, I would not accept. However, I am up to it if we put our pride on the line. Who are you and what is your challenge?

- Ha, ha! Very good… I'm Sebastian Von Hacken and I propose a Dash to the summit of the Kizashi Corp. tower.

- Fine, me, Lloyd Harrington, accept your challenge at the condition that we make a detour… by the cathedral.

He said while pointing the **opposite direction**.

- Perfect! Fine by me.

Said Sebastian in a chuckle.

The tower of the Kizashi Corporation was the second highest point of all the city of Bexcoal. The highest point was the Freedom Tower, but it was entirely owned by the Lone Wolves and any reckless Rider who dared get close to it was never seen again. The cathedral was at 3,6 kilometers from their position and from there the tower was at 2,9 kilometers. That made a total of 6,5 kilometers with at least 3 in dense urban zone.

That will be one hell of a race!

The moment they decided of the itinerary, the crowd had spread out so they could see and also film from many points, since none of the Riders around could follow them:

- Good luck, Sebastian!

Cheered him many Riders before leaving.

- It isn't a question of luck, but skill.

He answered and Lloyd added.

- Indeed.

Then, he went to Claws who didn't know how to react and Lloyd gave him his bag. Then he told him to wait at the apartment and Claws said with a little smile: «Do your best.» Lloyd simply smiled back and went to the starting line.

* * *

Extra 3

Me: No, I don't want to talk to her… Everyone but her. She scared the hell out of me.

Myself: Who are you talking to?

Me: Shut up brain! Or I'll drown you with alcohol.

I: I think we already drink enough for this weekend.

Me: And you too, logical good-sense!

Woman voice: Well, aren't you the noisy one.

Me, myself and I: Oh fuck! Oî… I mean, how are you doing lady Omega?

Omega: Fine, thank for asking.

She seemed cheerful, but she quickly let go of her smile and asked me with her cold tone.

Omega: You wanted to ask me something?

Me: Yeah, but… You don't need to answer it. If you're busy, I won't hold you.

Omega: Oh, but I have plenty of time in front of me. You know, being inside your head and a mere harmless "character".

She get closer to me and I look at the angelic beauty on her face, but the devil malice in her eyes is still frightening me.

Omega: What was it? Do not hesitate to ask me anything. You are at my command, right… master?

She start a low chuckle that burst into a sadistic laugh. She take back her composure before pulling two pistols from her jacket before adding.

Omega: If you try anything funny, I make sure your burial while be done with a close coffin. Now, what about this question of yours.

I fix the barrel of the pistols, feeling cold sweet starting to ooze from my face and slowly dripping before looking back at her face. Her delighted expression hisa hundred times scarier then what Claws could ever pull.

Damn, it's my second evil female character that got out of my control… I should have knew what would happen when I based her on the first one. Still, I'm onlydoing nightmares about Arnékia… For now.

She start to slowly pull the triggers, so I muster up my courage and start to speak.

Me: Well, I thought it was about time I give some info on Bexcoal city. You know, since it's a fictional city I made… and all…

Omega: That's it? You almost wet yourself… Only to ask for this? And me who started to like you, but it turn out that you have no backbone… Just like Lloydy.  
Well, Bexcoal is in North America, on the frontier between Canada and USA. It's not important to know which country, but what's important is that positionallow important smuggling between those two. It's one of the Lone Wolves principal activity. Like it was said, Bexcoal is a rotten city where crime rate was always high. It's not the kind of place where you want to raise your children.

Still, it's quite a big city that's about the fifth of New York.  
It's size is around 375 km2. It have a population of 1 700 000 and it went up to 4 800 000 with the urban zone.  
See, it wasn't that hard. It's the kind of thing you can do by yourself. Now, if you don't mind, I got things to do.

Me: What things, OC don't do «things.»

Omega: Yes I do. I scare the hell out of people that suppose to have the control on me.  
Goodbye and I hope we will meet again.

Me: Yeah… me too.(Oh, crap…)


	7. Chapter 6

There's a lot of Air Gear science in this chapter, ranging from :«Seem logic» to «What… Air Gear logic. It's not like Leap is about to turn super saiyan.»

As always, I'll be grateful if you take the time to review and I'll take the time to answer you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Song**: Confrontation_; Mind eraser, No chaser _of Them Crooked Vultures

* Note on Them Crooked Vultures: This superband is a collab of three artists that have joined up to make one insane album. They are:

Guitar and lead singer: Josh Homme from _Queens of the Stone Age_

Drum: Dave Grohl from _Foo fighters_

Baseman, piano and also other instruments: John Paul Jones that was in _Led Zeppelin_

You HAVE to listen to this album. I heard it a thousand times (no joke) and it's always awesome.*

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They took their mark. The rumor of this confrontation had already spread and even more people arrived so they could see the beginning.

That crowd was in majority rooting for Sebastian and Leap understood that he had a certain reputation. Still, there was people cheering for him and that reminded him of the years he was in the pros. So, it was with a big grin that he set himself ready for the start and placed himself like he was about to do a sprint.

When the countdown finally started, he started making his wheels rev to accumulate friction. However, he didn't have his real wheels and he could not push his AT to their threshold. He could not achieve the friction he wanted for his start, but he still tried the road he have visualized.

He rushed like an arrow, keeping his body really low, and leaped from the building. He made a couple of rotations on himself and took an aerodynamic position. He ended up in a sphere of hot air created by the heat his skate was making. That sphere was causing less friction against the air and made him lose less speed. Also, the hot air helped him ascend.

Then, after crossing an insane distance, he activated the Overheat when he felt he was losing some speed. He instantly claimed back his speed and ended up riding a cloud of hot air. That was the moment that Lloyd preferred the most, because at this instant **he seemed to loose contact with gravity and was literally flying**.

Sadly, that wouldn't be enough to get him to his objective since his calculation implied the use of his real wheels. Since he was about to crash on a building and not land on his roof, he had to stop his rush. For that, he swung his leg in order to break to hot air cloud and spread his limb to slow himself down.

Then he located a safe landing spot and did a wall ride back to the ground. He had to climb back, with a triangle jump, back to the roof. He looked around and spotted Sebastian who was claiming the first place. He could see that **he was not facing an amateur**.

The error of his start could cost him a lot, but he was still not worried. The city was becoming less dense as they made their way to the cathedral and he was confident that he was faster on straight line. He focused on his goal and he no longer knew the position of his adversary.

He continued his road and was getting closer of the shopping mall. Perfection was necessary for that part if he wanted to gain his goal. He took a deep breath and visualised what he was about to do.

The position of the shopping mall make his roof the quickest way to the cathedral. However, most of the roof was made of glass and he could not risk to break it with all of the anti-AT force inside. He could also pass on the part of the roof that wasn't made of glass, but their fabric caused a lot of friction and that could make him lose a lot of his precious time.

So, what he was about to do was to use the metal plate in-between the glass. He could use the part where the glass roof was in triangle to grind all his way through.

He jumped on the roof and spotted Sebastian, who was about to cross the shopping mall. However, he was using the slow way. So, Lloyd jumped on the thin rail that was making the strap-hinge of the roof and rushed toward his adversary. The rail were quite long and he easily jumped from one to another.

While having the rail under his skate, his wheels could touch the glass and rev for even more speed. Moreover, with the heat that was created, the glass was dilated and created a surface that was causing even less friction for an extra boost of speed.

Not long after, Sebastian could hear a grinding sound behind him and he turned around to see what was happening. He could not refrain himself from smiling when he saw Lloyd crossing the shopping mall at full speed. However, he had already finished crossing it and was now heading for the cathedral. Lloyd finished not long after and did another of his prodigious jump.

Before leaving the ramp from which he lept off, he bent to offer the less air resistance he could. Then, after some quick rotation, he ended up once more in the sphere of hot air and almost made it to Sebastian.

He could have manage to overtake him if he activated the Overheat, but he didn't want to cause too much strain on his wheels. Indeed, the Overheat release toward the back a blast of concentrate air at an intense heat that come from a square under his AT. A part of this hot air his thrown under the wheels that will start to run faster and gain an extreme temperature. Also, the rest of the burning air is thrown toward the outside of his AT and create a trail that push and stabilize him.

All of this heat could also have some other advantages, but with the wheels he had right now, he could not use it repeatedly. The sturdiness of his AT risked being compromised if he tried to use it **just one more time**.

He lost some speed before hitting the ground and Sebastian manage to gain a little more time before Lloyd start to tail him. They were riding in the street and the race was really intense. Lloyd had to admit that he underestimated Sebastian's speed and they were neck and neck.

The cathedral was in sight: «We need to pass between the towers, is that fine?» Told him Lloyd and Sebastian agreed like a real Rider do by increasing his speed. If Leap had chose the cathedral it's because it was somewhere he'd have an advantage. When he got to a precise spot, he pull a routine he's tried so many time that he left mark on his path.

The street had taken them to the back of the cathedral and Lloyd moved toward is right side. As he got closer, he used the ramp of a stair to jump toward the pillar that was holding the building on each side. He ascended by swiftly jumping **back and forth between the pillars** and the wall and then finally do an insane jump, while shifting the weight of his body with a flip, from the top of a pillar. He feared that his wheels would once again cripple him and he could not pull off his trick, but they managed to lift him on the roof.

That was fast, but not as fast as he could have made with his real equipment. Still, he had the upper hand against Sebastian. Then, he headed toward the twin towers and did another triangle jump to lift himself to the top of one of the tower to gain altitude. He rode all the way down and gained immense speed. He saw Sebastian jumping between the tower and heading towers their new goal: The Kizashi corp. tower.

Still, Lloyd didn't care to see Sebastian overtake him for now since he was about to leave him behind. The gravity allowed him to gain an insane speed and he used all of his skill to jump back on the ground with a transition that allowed him to keep most of his momentum.

Once he crossed the field in front of the cathedral, he headed toward an alley. He pulled a wall ride on the building on his left and all of the speed he gained allowed him to steadily climb it. When he was at the edge of the building, he rushed himself toward a signboard. He rode the board as well and leaped on a flat roof. He pulled the chain of his golden pocket watch and looked around, but he couldn't see Sebastian.

He went back to his road while he looked at the time and he was quite sure he will be victorious. However, as he was making his way to the tower, he felt a presence send chills down his spine. He took the opportunity to use a long rail to jump while flipping on himself without losing any speed afterward. The slight odd of Sebastian catching up didn't happen.

He was in front of someone that was clearly easy to identify with his beige mantle and his insignia of the **S**pecial **F**orces to **C**ounter **A**ir-**T**rek: «It was about time that the S.F-CAT come to join us. I was starting to get a little lonely.» The agent of the special force didn't answer to his provocation and soon a second agent joined him.

Lloyd opened his arm like a cross and the agents saw there a sign of surrender. In fact, Leap wanted to be sure that his balance was perfect before pulling his trick. He knew he was about to come at the end of the rail he was on. He quickly spin on himself and set himself **like he was about to do a big jump**. However, he simply let himself slide down, but he could hear the agents jumping with all their strength.

While Lloyd was calmly heading toward the street, they continued their way in the sky. They headed toward a building and the first one managed to stop himself when he hit the wall before he slide down. However, the second one was less lucky and he crashed through a window in a big shattering noise.

Leap took down the first of his pursuers and he managed to shake off the second one within a minute. In a city that was very restrictive against Air Trek like Bexcoal, it was surprising to see them only now… In day time. 'Cause the night is owned by the Lone Wolves and even the S.F-CAT doesn't dare to rise against them.

He ended his road without seeing any of them, but what he dreaded come true when he come in sight of the Kizashi corp. tower. Since this race has been abundantly talked over on the net, massive strength assembled at the feet of the tower. Damn, they had tanks!

The moment they could see him, the agents of the S.F-CAT headed toward him. He made rotation on a water puddle until he stopped and that lifted a cloud of burning wet air. The agents continued to rush him and they though they had surround him. However, they where the one that felt into his trap when they enter the cloud of hot air. They were distract for some time as they tried to catch **a mirage of him**. By the time they figured out the trick, he was already climbing the tower.

However, Lloyd wasn't really good in vertical ascension and he could see that they sent people that were. They were steadily gaining some ground and Leap knew he couldn't make it to the top before he got intercepted. So, he came to the resignation of using the Overheat. It pushed him to the top.

Once he got on the roof, he faced a bunch of Storm Riders that was filming his glorious victory. He barely had the time to take a pose that the S.F-CAT irrupted. So, they had to disperse before they got caught and the Storm Riders laughed of the special forces before jumping down.

As Lloyd was riding down, he saw Sebastian that was still climbing it. When he also saw him, he stopped his ascension and joined him. He tried to say something, but the whistling of the wind was too strong. So, he pulled out is cellphone and wrote something on it before giving it to Leap. He looked at it and saw it was an address. He wanted to give it back, but he was busy facing the agents of the S.F-CAT. Lloyd too had to focus on his escape and he decided to give it back at the rendezvous point.

A couple of agents tailed him, but it was dangerous to try an interception maneuver with the speed at which they riding down the tower. When they got closer of the ground, the agents started to panic and to slow down. Leap, however, didn't slow down at all and wanted to hit the ground with full speed.

As he was making his transition to continue on the ground, they could see his Shadow deploy and the agents that wanted to intercept him were momentary stunned of fright in front of Crimson Chimera.

When Lloyd was about to hit the ground, he jumped forward with all of his might. He knew that won't be enough and **he had to use the Overheat again in order to balance his fall**. His AT managed to absorb a big part of the shock, but he had to bent is knee and he almost touched the ground from the impact.

Afterward, he used the incredible speed he managed to keep through his maneuver to flee the S.F-CAT that was still frightened by the apparition of the Crimson Chimera. No one was pursuing him and he went to the rendezvous while he was managing is AT that were at their limit due to this last action. He finally got the address and was in front of an AT café located in a remote part of the city.

He headed inside and went to a discreet table even if there was no one. He saw a silhouette moving behind the counter and asked it for a glass of water. Once he was at his table, he removed his AT and started to inspect them by removing all the pieces he could with his bare-hand. He always had some tools on him, but they were in his bag and he gave it to Claws before his race.

They were in ruins: His back wheels and the cables inside of them **started to melt because of the Overheat**, some of the screws had cracked and his suspension system, that was very sturdy, had also suffered. Silver-lining, is front wheels could probably still be used.

He was so absorbed in the inspection of his skates that he barely saw the arrival of the young woman at his side. She had Asian feature, short green hair with a long fringe on her left and eyes as green as the rest of her clothing. Green Feather (remember the woman Leap saved in the prologue) sat in front of him while deposing a glass of water in front of each. She had a look filled with admiration:

- Sorry (She started while grabbing nervously her fringe of hair) I followed your race online and I was really impressed. I never thought someone could win against Sebastian that frankly and… Some of your jumps where simply insane. Then, I was wondering, could you be the Blazing Earl?

Leap looked at her with astonishment. He was worried that she recognize his skates and make the link with the Lone Wolves that saved him a couple of day back. He was also very surprised by the fact of being called Blazing Earl. Still, in the state his AT were, he doubt he risked anything. Moreover, they didn't have the Blood Pack components. Also, he had the habit to take a really different voice when he was wearing his Blood Pack uniform. As she was talking, she picked up a sack filled with powder that she dropped in her water. After shacking it, it turned green (obviously.) After giving her another curious look, he answered:

- Indeed, I was once called by that name.

- I knew it! I was one of your feverish follower.

- Really!? I was not that impressive…

- You were classified ninth in America and you were making quick progress. I found that quite impressive. Your style wasn't mature yet, but now we can see how much potential you have, Blazing Earl.

- Please, I left the competition long ago… Call me Lloyd, Lloyd Harrington.

- Oh, I know what's your real name is. But me, they call me Green Feather.

- It is a pleasure to meet you, Green Feather. (He kissed her hand and she blushed strongly.) Your new tint blend marvellously well with your clothes.

That commentary only strengthened her shyness and she looked down while tipping the edge of her knuckle. She stayed silent for a moment before trying to change subject.

- Hey, say… I don't think you could pull anything out of those AT.

- I know, but maybe if I switch the position of the wheels…

She looked at his skate, picked up the wheels and inspected them thoughtfully.

- No, I don't think that's a good idea. Those wheels are so damaged that they couldn't stand another Run without literally shattering. Well, a Run of your level, that is. Wait a sec.

She picked a bag from behind her working place and from it she pulled out a long metal box. She putted it on the table and made the lid slide. Inside, he could see many pairs of different brand of wheels. Then, she pulled another box filled with pieces and tools.

- Here, with this I should be able to do the necessary tuning.

Lloyd looked at her with a shinning look.

- Are you always carrying such material with you?

- Well (she had a satisfied smile,) I have to say that I prefer to work on AT rather than wearing them. And I _looove_ riding. In fact, I'm a Tuner for my Team.

- Really! It seem it is my lucky day. So, would you by any chance have the _Tesla Falcon _model?

- Excellent choice, but it's a custom model that have to be exported and it's extremely hard to get them with all the surveillance from the S.F-CAT. But, hey, we're in Bexcoal! It's easy to get your hand on whatever you want in here. That's why it happened that I have a pair with me. My only one. (She pulled the black wheels with light-blue design, looked at them for some time before a beautiful smile rise on her face.) You know what, I'll gave them to you. Since, hum… Well, you've won that Parts War against my Team, so it's normal you receive a prize… Right?

- I am really grateful. I heard those wheels could be really useful to me and I wanted to try them out.

- Well, they are some of the finest top-class equipment. Fitted for a King, I heard many sub-Regalia of the Flame Road use those. They have a really good thermal resistance, which seem to be important for you.

She said will showing his ancient half-melted wheels. Then, they proceed to switch all the necessary pieces to put Crimson Steam back at full power. It didn't take very long since Lloyd knew what he was looking for. Once everything had been put back together, Green Feather looked at him while being uneasy.

- If you want, I could also do your complete Tuning… I also have a S.C. suit with me.

She turned crimson after telling that idea and she started to make roll her fringe anxiously between her finger.

- Heum… Thank, I'm flatter, but I think I'll pass.

His voice was as shy as hers and he let go of his formal speech.

- I understand… You already have someone that does your Tuning and you don't want her to be jealous.

- No, that's not really it. I care for my current Tuning, but only because it fit with my true pieces.

- I see…

That was followed by a long awkward silence.

However, Leap could not lie to himself. He knew he cared very much for the Tuning Clarisse had done for him. He haven't updated it for more than three years and his Road changed a lot. In fact, the Tuning had been done before the necessity of the Blood Pack turn his AT into the lethal Crimson Steam. **The Tuning didn't match at all.**

Louve-Mère insisted often (read: really often before growing tired and tried to drug him) to do his real Tuning, but Leap couldn't. He couldn't leave the most vibrant memory he had of his beloved and completely turn the page.

The chime of the door rang and Green Feather broke the silence by saying: «Finally, they're here!» Lloyd turned toward the door and saw Sebastian walking in with another person that woke up ancient memories. That man pulled a grin when he saw Lloyd.

* * *

There won't be any extra now and not before chapter 9 (or 10 if you include the prologue) except if I have a really good idea. However, I could make one if you sent a review or a PM with a question about my story. Me and the OC of your choice will make a pleasure to answer you.

Leap: Pleasure? If you say so.

Lloyd: Well, I guess it will not be too much of a trouble.

Claws: It sound boring.

Berserk Claws: Destroy! (A Fang slash near my head.)

Alpha: …

Omega: I know other ways to have pleasure. I'm sure you'll like it. (Sinister laugh.)

The Elder: Sorry, I have a Team to manage. Beside, I plan to tell you the details of the Lone Wolves Team later.

Leader of the Psy-Ko-Holic: … (Coughing off blood)

Green Feather: If it can make you happy, I'll gladly offer my help.

Sebastian: Sound fun!

Louve-Mère: J'm'en calice! (I don't give a fucking care.) J'suis déjà en charge du (I'm already in charge of the) next one. Ça va être l'enfer d'expliquer (It's going to be hell to explain) the _détails_ of Crimson Steam.


	8. Chapter 7

Lloyd will have to face another action-packed chapter.

It would be good to receive a review from someone else this time around. Still, I'm always grateful for those that support me from chapters to chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sebastian went toward them with a big smile, even if there was some blood dripping from his hair:

- Those kittens from the Special Forces are starting to get rough.

Kittens was the nickname going around the Storm Riders for talking about the S.F-CAT because of the last part of the name.

- Sebastian, are you okay!?

Asked a worried Green Feather while she picked up a napkin to sponge the blood. Lloyd didn't care much and looked at the red haired newcomer that had a rockabilly haircut. He said to Sebastian while looking at Lloyd.

- It's no big surprise that you lost. I could almost forgive you since it was against this guy.

- William «Wild» Phenix. Long time no see.

Said Leap, a smile of happiness that could be rarely seen on his lips.

- Lloyd Harrington… How is the Earl doing? I would like to know why you left the competition three years ago. Although, I'll respect your silence if you don't want to tell.

- Indeed, I do not feel like it. And you, I heard that you also left the competition. So, do you want to explain or do you also like to keep a mysterious aura.

William put his hand deep in his leather jacket and gave him a grin.

- You didn't change at all. And, to answer your question, let's say I left so I could focus on more important business… And to feel freer.

- Quite valid.

- Sorry to break into your reunion.

Said a man that entered the café with a severe look. He had short black hair and piecing amber eyes. He was wearing the S.F-CAT uniform and had a metal device on his left arm with four reels on it. His AT where grey with some copper hooks:

- We have proof that two of those men had done a race downtown and, during that race, hurt many of our agents of the S.F-CAT. The performance of their Air Trek were clearly above what is allowed. Also, we have valid reason to believe that the AT of William Phenix and those of the one known as Green Feather also exceed what is said by the rules. As such, **you're all under arrest!**

While he was speaking with his dry tone, William sat at one of the table in the middle of the café. He threw himself on the chair that spin on one leg and he crashed his legs on the table. He started to put on his red AT with orange trimming, and the others did the same, before saying:

- Always stuck in the web of your rule, aren't you Komu? (Spider in Japanese.)

- It's Komui, **officer** Komui for you!

- Come on, you know very well what we want and we know that's what you also want. So, why don't we drop all this protocol and start right away.

- The rules are meant to give cohesion to our society.

- You should learn the rules of the Storm Rider. No. In fact, you should give up on the poor and innocent Riders and aim for the true problem. Or… Maybe the kittens work for the big bad wolf. (He meant the Lone Wolves.)

- I won't tolerate this!

He pulled strange metallic gauntlets from his coat and put them on with rage.

- That's more like it! You could report that we had resisted arrest… before getting away, naturally.

**Song**: Pursuit: _Seek and Destroy _from Metallica taken from the album _Kill'Em all _(Know your classic)

Komui stretched his right arm toward the device on his left arm and, with each of his fingers, pulled metallic cable from the reels. As the officer was doing that, William put his foot on the edge of the table and kicked it toward Komui. He had no other choice then to stretch his thread and make the table deviate. While he was distract by that attack, the others left the café.

They reached the street and Komui was right in their back. They heard him communicate with his troop and he gave the following order: «Unit 6 and unit 11 to 14, join me. I'm currently chasing the main targets. Ask Alyssia to join the hunt. We cannot allow them to escape us!»

During that time, they went to the roofs. When he heard Komui giving order, William could not refrain himself from shouting before lowering his voice to be heard by them only:

- Fucking shit! If Alyssia join him, then it's going to get really harsh. Green feather is the least experienced one, we have to avoid getting her against two of the most dangerous officers of the S.F-CAT. I don't see any other solution than to split up.

- I'm not a beginner, I know how to hold my own!

Sebastian answered to her.

- They're not amateurs themselves. Not the Spider (Komui.) I've almost got myself caught by him once. His thread are electrified, so you mustn't get hit by any of them or else his web will close on you without being able to do anything.

- Then, I want to face him.

Asked Lloyd with confidence and he even sounded a little cocky. William answered him.

- Very well, I'll join you. And Sebastian , you take Green Feather to somewhere safe.

- That will not be necessary. I can take care of him by myself.

William stayed silent and he was thinking about that proposition. He was clinching almost unconsciously his red pinch and he seemed really unsure. However, when he saw another agents joining the pursuit, he changed his mind.

- Fine, if you are sure of yourself, I won't hold you back. But, we'll try to bring the most agents that we can, since the spider is always supported by others so…

- You think I do not know how to face the Rising Road! You should be preoccupied by your own safety.

Green Feather went close to him and clenched his right hand between both of her warm hands.

- Still, please stay safe…

- Safety is a word Storm Riders ignore. (Then he added in front of her worried look) But I can make an effort.

Lloyd smiled at them before slowing down to be targeted by Komui. Soon, his cables were thrown in his way and he easily dodged them: «Come on, you could not even catch a plane with those.» He responded at his provocation and attacked aggressively.

Soon, the five other agents from the S.F-CAT joined him and Lloyd was attacked simultaneously from all side. Still, he was too much agile to be easily caught. He was using an afterimage Trick and he seemed to dance between all the beige uniforms. His plan seemed to work since Komui wanted to take him down first.

While he was evading all of attacks with ease, a newcomer got on his way and almost hit him hard. He barely managed to dodge it, but the woman put herself on his path again with an incredible agility. He still succeeded to avoid her, but she constantly went back in his way.

Leap choose to avoided her by leaping over her head. He could see that she was a lovely woman with long pale hair held with a hair-slide ornate with a rose. Her S.F-CAT coat was ending at her waist and not at her knee like all the other agents. She was also wearing really short pants that reveal her splendid legs. Her AT were blue with lime-green trim.

Lloyd had to admit that it was dangerous to face the combination of the Thorn and the Rising Road of competent Riders. So, it was about time they put their plan in motion and Lloyd left the others.

When Komui saw him leave alone, he barked:

- I'll take care of this suspect! Alyssia, make sure you arrest the others. Unit 6 and 13, come with me!

Alyssia answered him with a deep vexation.

- Don't you see that his what they were aiming for! You will fall in their plan.

However, she had to obey by necessity, since simple agents could never catch the three members of the Ragged Phoenix.

Once he was alone against the spider and his servants, he stopped to hold back in order to look like an easy prey. Lloyd speed up and pulled out an incredible jump and activated the Overheat to pull himself out of reach. He went for a roof top that was higher than his starting point and it seemed that the Overheat won't bring him up there, but he gained an extra push when he got close to the building. It was because of the strong wind that crashed on the building and then lift up. He landed safely and turned toward his pursuer.

He thought he evaded Komui, but he was not the kind of guy to get beat that easily. He deployed his threads and grip the roof from which he jumped. The two agents with him slowed down before jumping and that allowed the cables to stretch. Then, they jumped on them so they could grind halfway of the gap before jumping. After this, Komui sent more of his cables and they catch them, since they also had the metallic gauntlets, then they pulled him. They all managed to follow Leap that was quite surprise and pretty pissed.

He didn't think he was still in danger yet. Komui wasn't able to attack him with the precision he wanted and he was losing his temper as his cables didn't act as he wanted. The cause was a Trick that Lloyd was doing. He was **releasing stream of hot air **from his skate and that was making **the thin cable deviate** significantly enough to make them inoffensive for Leap. Each time a volley of threads got in his way, he created a breach with a shot of hot air and then sneak through it.

He understood that Komui had quite the explosive temper and little patience, but Lloyd didn't think he would become that aggressive after only so much failure. He finally let go of his ranged attack strategy and charged toward him.

Leap was disturbed a little, but he still managed to evade his assault easily. Komui was now in front of him and skated in reverse so he could face him. Then, he swung his device and his right leg and Lloyd could see that **a thread was held by one of the hook on his AT**. As he understood his strategy and was able, more by luck and instinct, to avoid the cable that reaped the position he was a moment ago.

«Komu, he! It does make a lot of sense now.» He didn't answer anything and the agents with him caught his cable and rushed him. From that moment, Leap focused entirely on his escape and forgot about the arrogance he showed until now. He had skill that largely exceeded all the Riders that was facing him, but they were working together with an redoubtable efficiency.

The agents were really fast and they didn't allow him to put a distance between them. Then, by their coordinate actions, they succeeded in sliding their cable in front of Leap before switching their position. After this, when Lloyd could not see an escape yet, Komui overran him and surrounded him in a forest of threads.

As the officer overtook him, he could clearly see his Shadow behind him. It was, obviously, a giant spider, his legs stretched in a sinister way and his eight avid eyes locked on him. A web also seemed to take form around Leap.

He didn't succumb to panic an tried a last chance maneuver. He did a backflip while activating the Overheat. He put a lot of height in his jump since there was less cables up. The extreme air pressure that was released by the Overheat managed to pull back the threads. As he did that, one could see Crimson Chimera breaking Komui's web with brute strength.

Still, Lloyd wasn't safe yet and he couldn't evade indefinitely the assault of the S.F-CAT. He had to admit he will need help if he wanted to flee. If he was touched by only one of those cables, he would be destabilized enough to get caught. If only he had his true gear, he could have fled almost right away.

Though, he had to admit that Green Feather had build him very performing skate. Then, he remembered her worried look when she asked him to be careful. She truly cared and he had to not deceive her… Why was he having such thoughts at a time like this?! He was alone for now three years and he was perfectly happy from that! Why did he faced another Rider when he knew really well he had to face the special forces!? Why had he insisted to face them by himself!? And why was he still thinking about Green Feather…

He avoided one more of Komui attack whose thought were fixed on only one thing. He focused again on his escape and he succeed to put some distance between them. However, he won't be able to stand for long, since he was totally exhausted. He was riding intensely for a very long time now since he raced Sebastian before.

It was dangerous for him to ride on the rooftops since the three of them could surround him. So, he did wall ride trough the street, riding between the ground and the sky, leaping from building to building. In an airborne fight, he had more space to evade them and he was able to postpone what seemed now inevitable. He came to the end of a street and no more building was in sight.

He had no other choice than getting back on the street. He dashed while his pursuers putted pressure on his back. He went to the edge of the street with an Overheat, but a burning pain was felt in his legs that couldn't take anymore. His spirit was starting to crumble, the spider was drawing him toward his web.

Finally, he stumbled upon someone that he would be happy to see for the first time. In the parking lot of a motel, he saw Claws that was pushing back four agents of the S.F-CAT. In fact, they were lying on the ground and **they tried not to drown in their own blood**. Leap was barely able to get over his disgust in front of the suffering men, but he had to count on Claws if he wanted to escape. Leap stopped at Claws' side and Komui beside his wounded men.

As a welcoming, Leap told him as a reproach: «Just so you know, I paid eighty dollars for this sleeved-shirt.» Claws looked at the string of blood that tainted his clothes. He took a very sorry face and lowered his eyes. Lloyd got conscious that was not the time to rebuke him and added: «Do not worry. I bought you enough clothes so you could...»

Komui didn't allow them to discuss anymore and savagely charged them. With the strong initial push of his skate, Claws managed to easily dodge him. The officer was in a blind rage as he saw in which state his men were. He lost every tactical sense and was rampaging. The two agents with him didn't know how to react as they stayed distant and they decided to take care of the wounded men.

Something in Komui's rage sent shiver down Lloyd's spine. His shadow had took a new from, a form that reflected his murderous intent. It showed a vicious spider with eyes that were burning like an inferno, with a spiky skull head and legs that ended with scythe. A Feral Shadow.

He would not flee with Claws, because he couldn't probably best Komui in a race… And Lloyd himself wasn't sure he had enough energy. They had to face him in that place, but it wasn't a good idea to fight him in fixed location. He was literally stretching his web. By using a lamppost and a couple of parked cars, he trapped the two Riders in a giant mess of string.

The Spider was more dangerous, right, but he was also a lot more predicable. Even Claws could evade him without too much trouble. Leap finally thought of a way to finish this. He got near Claws and asked him: «Claws, I want you to hit the void with the most powerful kick that you can. I want you to whip the air like if you want to rip it.» They split to avoid Komui assault, then Claws executed his order.

Lloyd instinct wasn't wrong and **a Fang detached from Claws skate**. It wasn't has powerful than his episode of blind rage, but it did perfectly what Lloyd was hoping. The Fang dislodged the thread around them and pushed them away. Caught in their momentum, the cables **went back to their owner **that got caught in his own trap. He tried to reel back his threads, but he deployed too much of them. The Spider didn't have the time to avoid the attack and he got hit by the cables that started to coil around him.

The electric power of his cable wasn't lethal, but he started to convulse before smashing the ground. The agents that went with him rushed to free him and the two men from the Blood Pack took that opportunity to flee.

Once they were in a safe distance, Lloyd heard something that did noise in his pocket. He dived his hand while he remembered that he still had Sebastian's cellphone. As he looked at the screen, he saw that the name of Green Feather was written. He answered it and he did it with some febrile eagerness. It wasn't a mistake and she knew that he had Sebastian phone:

- Heum… Hello, are you alright Lloyd?

- Yes, I just manage to free myself from Komui.

- Thank goodness! We also shook off Alyssia not long ago.

- I am deeply grateful to know that you are safe… Sincerely.

She laughed a little.

- Hey, say. Are you always that ''gallant'' when you speak?

- I am not sure of what you meant, if you will oblige I would like you to clarify that.

He could hear Green feather burst in laughter as William was saying in the background.

- It's not for nothing that we call him the Earl. You better get use to it.

- Well, I think it's kind of cute…

She stumbled upon the last word and he could hear her blush through the phone.

- How about we meet.

Asked Lloyd to break the silence.

- We were about to invite you to our H.Q. We cannot risk to tell you directly, so… We could met up then I could guide you.

- Excellent. Should we meet at the café where we spoke not long ago.

- Good, but the alley while be patrol by legion of S.F-CAT agents.

- They will not be of any trouble to me. If you do not mind them as well, we could try our encounter on the roof nearby.

- Well…Safety is a word Storm Riders ignore.

Lloyd started to laugh frankly.

- Perfect! I'll come right away. Also, I will be accompanied by a friend. You can trust him.

- Fine, see you soon.

They said goodbye and Leap asked Claws to follow him with a head sign.

* * *

Note to the reader

Thank for reading my story so far. Not much people looked at it, but if I wanted to be massively read I would've have done a crossover with Naruto. (Just so you know, I'm quite the fan of Naruto, but jeez! Just how big is that fandom.)

This was the last chapter (Make you gasp, ain't I?) that I translated from a fully written one. My pace of update will be slower from now on. I'll try to make the Fic progress steadily and you can expect to hear still a lot from the Blood Pack.

Next chapter is coming well. You shouldn't wait too long for it. By the way, the two next chapter could be call ''boring'' since they will not have intense action like the two last one. Still, Lloyd needs to kick back and relax in a while.

I prefer to write in French, so there will be an extra delay for the translation.

There's a couple of other short FanFic projects that I'll like to start too. (Namely, _One Piece_, _Fairy Tail_ and _Attack on Titans (Shingeki no kyojin)_.) I have to start writing them, so that will cause more delay for Air Gear. Hope to have your support in those as well.

That should be it, so see you later!


	9. Chapter 8

The presentation of Team Ragged Phoenix. Also include drama and some ecchi things, since it isn't Air Gear without some ecchi.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They didn't have any real trouble sneaking into the security perimeter. Claws was skilfully following the maneuvers that Leap asked from him and the S.F-CAT didn't see them. They managed to get close to the café and they waited on the roof that Green Feather shows up.

They didn't have to wait for long and soon they saw the nimble woman moving from building to building. Lloyd asked Claws to wait for him and went to meet her. He joined her before sliding behind her back. She jumped of fright when she heard someone behind her.

She swiftly turned around, but she calmed down right away when she saw who it was. The moment she saw him, she gave him a warm smile. She got closer while whispering: «You're safe and sound.» Then, she held him in her arm. Lloyd was surprised and didn't knew how to spontaneously react. She slipped her head against his neck, leaving her warm breath sloping tenderly.

Lloyd broke from his inertia and hugged her back **a little too long for a simple welcome**. She moved away before he could completely understand what was happening and she looked at him with a kind look:

- We were afraid that you got caught and they tried to use you so they could get to us. You weren't followed, right?

- As you can see, I am doing quite well.

- And for that friend that you mentioned.

- I trust him. He helped me escape the special forces.

- Well, he can follow us, that won't be a problem.

- So, I will ask him to join us right away.

He made a large sign toward Claws and he left his hiding spot before heading toward him. When the newcomer was close enough to be clearly seen, he said at the same time than Green Feather.

- The pretty lady!

- The pervert!

Leap starred at them with a feeling of malaise as Claws was getting closer from them. He was overhanging them with his height. Green Feather stepped back and put Lloyd between them. Claws was closing in and was almost stuck to Leap, like a curious dog that want to get familiar with a new animal. Leap asked:

- Do you known each other?

Green Feather whispered.

- We could say, for the time **he was chasing me in an alley**.

-Oh…

Claws stood still and didn't seemed to be embarrassed from it. Lloyd cleared is throat and told the young woman.

- Pardon my friend's behaviour. I know he can seem disturbing, but I can assure you that his intention are in no case pernicious.

- Really, not _pernicious_?

- Well, you don't have to feel threatened… At least, not as long that I am here.

- Strangely, I feel even less secure…

Lloyd tried to find something to comfort her, but he finally understood the nuance of sarcasm she had in her voice. His years of solitude had stole his ability to understand the subtlety in someone voice. So… if she felt secure around him… **Was that really what she meant**. Lloyd felt his cheeks getting hotter and slide a look toward her. A slight tint of red were also on her cheeks, but she kept a confident look locked in his.

Her slight polite smile widened and gave him one filled with purity. After a while, she moved aside and said: «Hey, say, how about we move out… It isn't safe to stay around while we are surrounded by agents from the S.F-CAT.»

She hurried away with vigorous skating and the two other men followed her. She brought them to a building near the café. It was a little square of painted concrete, but it was in the middle of this destruction. An ancient metro station, understood Leap. Green Feather jumped on the roof and went to a certain spot. She pulled a wood panel and revealed an entry.

She led them through the dark building were little light came from the blocked windows. They stopped in front of the underground entry where a barrier had been put to stop people from getting in. That wall wasn't perfect and a hole had been made in it. They slip through it and headed downstairs. Green Feather pulled a flashlight that pierced the darkness.

They faced another barrier coming from the top down to the ground. She raised her beam of light and showed them that there was a possible door for Storm Riders. There was a gap at the top, large enough for a man, but that stood at the top and in the middle of the barrier. Green Feather rode on the wall while she still held the flashlight and put herself on the horizontal before jumping diagonally through the thin space. She kept her body parallel before twisting it once she crossed the obstacle. She turned her AT toward the wall, rode on it, and went back safely on the ground. She pointed her light at the hole to give a chance to the boys.

Leap followed her and easily managed to do the same. For Claws, however, it was a little harder to make is huge body pass through the small opening. He looked at the hole for a long time before trying it himself. Still, he made it on his first try. After that Lloyd gave him a short congratulation, they went toward the metro rails.

The two others jumped down from the footbridge, but Leap couldn't bring himself from doing it. He stayed at the edge of the platform and was looking at the dark tunnel that was spreading ahead of him. His look was vague, because it was lost in somewhere else. He could hear the raging sound of a metro that was coming in their way. He looked at Green Feather, but all he could see was Clarisse resigned face while they had eyes of the same color.

Leap stayed frozen in front of the rails and his legs were about to shake. He finally got conscious of his immobility and tried to get down on the rails. He lifted a feet, but he couldn't complete his move. Green Feather looked at him thoughtfully just as Claws. She said: «Don't worry, those rails are out of order since many months.» She tried to sound cheerful, but even Leap inability to recognize twisted sentence didn't stop him from understanding all of her worries.

So, he took a deep breath and joined them. For some time, he was at the airborne metro of another city and was reliving Clarisse dead at her side. Then, he went back to the present and saw there was no danger: «Sorry, I am exhausted from my race followed by a pursuit.»

Which was true. He could feel the syndrome from dehydration resulting from his long Run. That was one of the inconveniences from his Road, since the extreme heat that was needed take a lot from his water reserve. Green Feather put her worries aside and pointed the tunnel at their right: «Our H.Q is in that direction.» Then they entered into it.

Leap resolved the darkness with a Trick from the Flame Road. He rose the heat of his skate until a trail of flame lit the tunnel. Leap continued in his rush and put a distance between the others. After a couple of seconds, he had to turn and saw some light at the end of the tunnel. He emerged from it with a jump.

He was in another metro station and took notice of a group of people that was awaiting their arrival. Leap activated the Overheat and threw himself at the feet of the group. He stood up while the hot air current from the Overheat blew and made his hair dance with those of the others.

There was six people in total, clothed in the Ragged Phoenix uniform. Which meant they simply all wear a jacket with their Emblem in the back. Sebastian and William where in the first line. Near them was three other people. First, a man in his thirty's, light blonde hair and a serious face which seemed European. Then, at his right, there was a splendid young woman with dark blue hair that ended below her shoulder.

Slightly standing back, there was a short haired Afro-American woman whose dark eyes seemed to have seen their share of pain. Finally, tilted again a wall way in the back, their was Asian guy, probably Japanese and the same age as Lloyd, with short black hair and eyes with a strange lilac purple tint.

Lloyd had the time to look at the group before his comrades arrive. Claws took place at his side and Green Feather joined her Team between Sebastian and the blue haired woman. The man in the back left his position and joined everyone. Green Feather started to make the presentation:

- That's Lloyd Harrington, the Blazing Earl and his friend… Eh, hm, what was his name?

- He is named Claw…son, Charles Clarkson.

- Pleased to meet you Charles.

Tell him William who didn't seem to have heard all the hesitation in Lloyd voice. Then he started to present his Team.

- You have already meet Sebastian and Green.

- Indeed, and that other guy is a perv.

- That's not true.

Claws defended himself while stepping forward and shaking his hand. However, the Afro-American woman had also closed in and Claws waving hand got hold oh her boobs. They all stayed frozen in front of the scene, then the Asian rushed him. He bent very low with a leg lifted before making a devastating jumping kick: «Rokudenashi! (Bastard!)» **Claws flew in the air almost vertically **and must have raise at two meter from the ground.

He jumped at his height and kicked him back at the ground. Claws crashed on the concrete on his knee before falling like a brick. He fell with his head first in the breast of the blue haired woman. Stunned, he tried to lift himself up by holding the girl's shirt that started to rip. She screamed, but did nothing to push him back. The other looked at the scene with an awkward feeling. The one that seemed European whispered: «It seems she doesn't wear any bra.»

William was acting like nothing was happening and said to Lloyd:

- That charming young lady is Elizabeth Pritchard, also known as Blue Feather. It seem she have a gift to end up in that kind of situation…

The European then presented himself with a French accent.

- Me, I am Louis Desserre. William called me from the most skilled Riders of Europe.

- As for me, It's Bianca Rickson. They gave me the nickname of Black Feather to complete the girls trio.

Leap then turned toward the last member who didn't presented himself. The Asian looked behind him, then pulled a heavy sight like if presenting himself was an exhausting act.

- Tomoharu Fujibashi… Call me Tomo.

He didn't seem like he will said anything else, so William completed.

- I call him directly from Japan so we could profit from his experience. I tried to have a member of Kogarasumaru, but I'm as much happy from having him with us. He was with Knightmare who faced Devil Crown back in Japan.

(He is the OC I shared with the Fanfic RIP Roads. Please support the story of my Beta reader. By the way, Lone Wolves happen around 10 years after the manga while RIP Roads is set three years later.)

Lloyd commented.

- Well, that's quite the elite Team.

- Indeed, I only took the most skilful to form the Ragged Phoenix.

- You have formed that Team? So, it is correct to say that you are the leader.

- Yep! Sebastian is my right arm. Tomo, my lieutenant. Louis and Bianca are my special ops. Green and Elizabeth are our Tuners.

- You call her Green Feather even between you?

- Oh, there's two big secret with that girl. First, her real name, then…

- Then?

Asked Charles (Claws) since William was keeping an unnecessary dramatic silence.

- Her strange obsession for green.

- Hey, you've got to admit it's a wonderful color whose every tint had their own charm.

- _Iffffff _you say so. Well, let's not get stuck in here. We wanted to show you our hideout, not only our secret door.

He made a sign toward the group that went for the upper floor by riding the stair rail bar. They end up in the station that was turned into a Riders park. Lloyd asked.

- Tell me, William, why did we have to enter here by another station?

- It's a long story, you better take a seat.

He said while showing many couch spread in the back of the room. Lloyd saw that there was everything needed for comfort. The electricity was coming from an "infinity energy" generator based on AT technology. Also, there was even rooms with beds for everyone. William threw himself in a rocking-chair while Lloyd sat in a two places leather couch. Sebastian said that he will take a nap and went to his room.

Tomo, Louis and Bianca started to train in the park. Elizabeth and Green headed for the fridge and brought refreshing drink. Blue Feather gave a beer to William and bent as she did so. Her ripped shirt opened, probably revealing her chest. William kept his hand in midair before saying.

- In fact, I'll take an energy drink.

She turned back to fulfil his command. Green stopped in front of Lloyd and offered him a green juice pack.

- I offer you my thank. That refreshment is a true blessing Green.

She stood still in front of him, disturbed as always by his extreme politeness. Lloyd showed the place beside him.

- Take place, if you please.

So, she sat next to him. Claws was looking at the others practicing, then he came back at them and sat in a arm-chair. Blue Feather came back with the drink Will asked for and bent again, showing her breast. However, her leather jacket stopped the others from seeing anything from where they were: «You know what, Liz, I think I'll take a beer finally.» She turned around once more. This kind of behavior had a name: **Sexual harassment**!

But he stopped here and, after thanking her, he advised her to switch her shirt. She looked down and saw the ripped tissue what was covering her chest and she agreed. Without any shame, she removed her shirt in front of everyone before heading to her room . Claws, in all of innocence, stayed speechless with blood dripping from his nose. The blood, however, came from the kicks Tomoharu threw at him.

William had a little satisfied grin as he watched her walk away. Lloyd, as for him, preferred to look away when he felt the murderous intent coming from beside him. Green Feather dark glare was making sure he didn't have a perverted mind. That was unfair! The half-naked woman walked through the station and caused a collision between Tomoharu and Louis under Bianca's laugh.

Will settled comfortably in his chair while opening his beer before starting his story: «Well, let's start. This station his totally forgotten. After a long story, the urban development service think it was destroyed and nobody doubt it's still there. It all started when a new metro line made those others station useless. It was decided to put them out of use.»

«They made a contract to destroy them, but the president of the engaged company took the money and disappeared, never to be seen again. The city had to gather back some money before making a new company start to destroy some stations. However, this new company had already financial issue and many peoples sued them for their unsafe building site. This drove them to bankruptcy.»

«After this, only two stations were left. This one has is entry sealed by concrete while the second is as you have seen. Finally, a building stood over us, hiding this station from existence. Quite fascinating, right?»

«Now, let's get serious and let me tell you about the Ragged Phoenix. We are also build on the ruin of a glorious past. We rise again like the phoenix, but we only wear rags for now.»

«As you know, I'm the one who made this Team, but with the help of Sebastian and Green. We quickly included Liz and Bianca and I used the connections I made as a pro to recruit Louis and Tomo. We would like to massively recruit new members, but we have to stay discreet on our goal. We want that city to live with the ancient Strom Riders' rules and freed it from that grotesque domination. A domination that's not truly gained by AT.»

He kept a short silence before staring directly in Lloyd eyes: «We want to cause the Lone Wolves downfall and **we would like you to join us**.» Then, he looked at Claws and he understood that he was also included in that proposition. Lloyd was caught of guard by that request. He felt like he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. A wolf from the Blood Pack, no less.

He couldn't stay silent indefinitely, however, and he tried to formulate an answer:

- I am truly sorry, but I can not accept. I did not have the intention of staying in Bexcoal for a long time.

- Did you really have a more important project than freeing this city from tyranny.

William always had a gift to corner him.

- No, not really, but…

- Please, Lloyd.

This supplication from Green Feather made him understand the abyss that divided them. He was walking his path and couldn't move away from it. He was an assassin under the Lone Wolves, that was all that was left to him.

- Pardon me, but… I simply can not do it. I do not dare to do anything against the Lone Wolves.

- Coward.

Said bluntly William.

- You can call me a coward, and you have the right to, but I am not crazy enough to rise against the Lone Wolves. I know very well the danger that I might face, believe me.

He ended his drink in one gulp and leave it on the small table in front of him. He stood up and started to walk away before turning around and saying with a cold voice.

- Do not worry, your goal is safe with me. I will go now. Charles, you can stay a little, I will wait for you outside. And all of you, **know that a mortal danger may strike you if you kept on that path**! (He dropped his cold tone and went back to his polite one.) I am sorry to leave you like that. It was a pleasure to meet you all.

He smiled at them before heading downstairs so he could leave their stronghold. He heard someone following him on the stairway rail and thought it was Claws. However, the noise was lighter, less brutal, but still executed with violence. He jumped from the rail and went up to the entry of the tunnel in a single leap, twisting is body in midair to face whose was pursuing him. He turned around to see who was tailing him and saw that it was Green. She stayed at the stairway and she was deeply angry. (There is no English equivalent for _courroucé_, that's sad. I think "filled with wrath" could be closer from what I meant.)

She walked toward him as she started to talk. She didn't let him retort, telling him with a shacking voice what she thought. Her heart was broken, Lloyd one was getting stabbed even deeper.

«Why… Truly, I don't understand. It's not like you to abandon us without any valid reason. It's not fear that hold you back. I know that deep inside you, you want to fight alongside us. So why… I started to think that you are a Wolf, but that's impossible. You're a real Rider, you truly love the sky. The Lone Wolves are only bandits with AT, they see in Air Treks nothing more than strong weapon. You can't make this unforgettable sin, **the one of turning into fangs what was meant to be wings**.»

She stopped, her hands shaking a little under the emotion, her eyes slightly shinning. Her breath started to break as she was about to shed tears. Lloyd tried to stay stoic, but Green's pain moved him deeply. **He had sincere feelings for her **and he was suffering deeply from abandoning her.

However, he had made the oath of serving the Elder. He thought about telling her the truth, but she could never understand his motivation. They were enemies, by the tragic disposition of things: «Lloyd, answer me…» Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Lloyd hardly swallowed back his breath and said with a struggling voice: «I'm sorry Green. You said it's not like me to act like this, but you don't truly know me. I wish you the best of luck in your crusade, but I fear that it is vain… Promise me, if your life would be endangered, you shall give up on that quest.» A tear pearled on Green Feather left cheek. Lloyd turned around so she could not see the same thing happening. He penetrated the tunnel: «I can't. I couldn't live without the only thing I find important…» Lloyd answered her with a cold voice that echoed on the lining of the tunnel: «I do it… It's painful, but we can make it.» He didn't knew if he meant Clarisse or her.

Then he rushed into the tunnel, leaving faraway the silhouette cut by the darkness behind him. He engaged himself in a Run so violent that the heat of his skate quickly dried his tears.

* * *

It wasn't suppose to end like this first, but it came naturally as I wrote the chapter.

It was a prelude to Team Ragged Phoenix, expect to see more of them later.

I know I haven't include Claws very much in the last chapters, but the next one will be more centered on him.

I wanted to explain it in the next chapter, but I'll said it here: Claws wanted to follow Leap, but when William saw Green running after him, he told him to wait.

I think that's all, so please leave a review, especially if you never made one for my story. I want to know my other readers a little better.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey there, folks! Sorry for being so late. A lot of thing had happened and the chapter turned to be a lot longer than I thought it would be. It could be considered a double-post since it's twice the usual length.

Lloyd meets up with his Tuner.

Disclaimer: I do not own any right over Air Gear. I only have my characters and setting.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Leap was now resting in his apartment. He came back here after his dispute with the Ragged Phoenix and Green. He hasn't left is room since. Sitting in his bed, his mind was troubled by the heart-breaking event that he had. It was past 3 in the morning, but he was even more unable to find a peaceful rest.

He had managed to do what he thought impossible in the last years: To forget, even if it was for a single night, the lingering remorse of all the murders he committed. The price was an even more shooting pain.

He gave his life to The Elder, he knew from now on what that implied. He could not live another one. During those last three years, Lloyd could have been called dead and he had only done Leap's duty.

He tried to awaken his heart from its slumber by returning to his old self. He closed it back fast too, since another painful blow pierced it right away. Claws was bright enough to avoid talking to him right after they met back outside the ruined metro station. He could not, however, hold himself for long and asked him: «Can I call you Lloyd now?»

Leap answer was bitter and after a raging «**Silence!**» he forbade him to call him by that name ever again and to talk about the Ragged Phoenix. He knew perfectly that he was only venting his anger on him, but he was filled with too much wrath to care about Claws discomposed face.

He didn't knew what took hold of him lately, but he won't deviate from his path anymore.

Resolved to do only his Blood Pack duty from now on, he could only hate his existence. With a pillow in his hand, he thought about the last event. He held the pillow against him, trying to find some consolation in this hug. Sadly, that reminded him too much of the one he shared with Green.

He threw the pillow across the room and it crashed on the wall with a muffled sound. He got up slowly and started to walk in circles around the room. Those nocturnal rounds, he knew them too much. If only something could pull him out of this torpor.

He pulled out his pocket watch and tried to read it even with the darkness around and the fact that his alarm clock showed it with shinning numbers. While he strained his eyes to read the tiny needles, a noise rung in the apartment. He went to his living room/kitchen, where the phone was ringing like a sacrilege in this late night.

Leap wasn't really surprised and he answered it under Claws' goofy look. He was sleeping on the couch and the phone was located near his head. There was only one person that knew his number (for a big total of two with The Elder and that person) and that could call him so late in the night. He brought the phone to his ear and waited for her to talk.

With her trailing accent that was punctuated with energy, Louve-Mère greeted him:

( Note on Louve-Mère speaking:

- Louve-Mère is speaking French most of the time, but not any kind of French. She use _Joual _which is a form of slang used in the Province of Québec.

- Word put in _italic _mean they are said in French even if the spelling his the same or for hybrid word.

- I'll put the (translation) beside, but you have to understand that my characters don't have it. Leap does know some French, but it doesn't help him much.)

- Hey, comment ça va, (how is it going) Leap? I hope you weren't sleeping, parc'que j'te connais ben pis ('cause I know you well and) I'm sure it wasn't the case.

- No, you are right, I still do not feel the need to take some rest.

- Bah, pourtant (nevertheless), it seems you had an éprouvante journée (harsh day)… Right, Lloyd?

- Indeed and you do not have any idea how beat up I am.

Lloyd wasn't surprised that she mention his exploits of the day. She knew from the beginning his true identity and the whole city must have heard about him now. If it wasn't the whole AT world.

- You should really do something about your insomnia.

Louve-Mère was truly caring for his well-being.

- You know where this discussion will lead… So, tell me, to what do I owe this honor.

- C'était pas toé (wasn't it you) who asked me for parts and a meeting?!

- Indeed…

Answered shamefully Leap.

- Then, (I await you) j't'attends. Alors (so), wake up your partner, put on your uniform and I'll guide you by your oreillette (ear-flap).

- Fine, alors à bientôt (see you soon)!

- Tu sais (You know) I find your _accent _charming?

- It is not the time for this, Louve-Mère.

- Could you say my name again? J'te le dit (I tell you), I shiver over it.

- Seriously… Stop Louve-Mère.

- J'te niase! (Just kidding!) **You broke my heart so often **that (I understood the lesson) j'ai compris la leçon.

- Do not make me feel guilty moreover.

- C'est beau… À tout de suite. (Fine, see you soon.)

Leap let out a heavy sight. He needed something to pull him out of his torpor, right, but Louve-Mère might not be the best thing. Once he dropped the phone, he asked Claws to get up and to put on his uniform. They would be leaving in five minute for a trip, so he'd better hurry up.

Claws didn't protest and didn't ask any question. His submissive attitude was usually getting on Leap's nerve, but this time he liked to be left alone. He was already having his head full with his own wretched questions, he didn't desire to have any more of them.

Leap put the belt for his sword, his iron fang, feral lenses and his ear-flap before making his sword slide in his sheath. Then, he put the blade on his AT while Claws put his own gears before they wear their AT. Leap pushed aside what was on his mind. A Run was exactly what he needed, so he happily jumped down from his balcony with Claws.

The feeling of becoming one with the wind as his trench coat was snapping behind him… Leap managed to forget some of his anguishing struggle. He was moving from across the alley without any set goal. The whole city seemed empty. It could seem incredible with the late hour, but like many others this big city never sleeps. Though in Bexcoal, the streets were dead once night-time has come.

Only one team had the right to move around and Leap finally saw them. They seemed to be up to some sketchy business in a vacant lot. The Lone Wolves had made any night activity history and they were giving a beating to any of those who dared to show their Air Treks.

**They had the monopoly of dissuasive violence** and that was only another hint of their true power. If any other Team tried to aggress somebody, they were put back in their place. Just like he had done when he saved Green Feather… Would he do the same if she was attacked by the Lone Wolves?

He left the other Wolves behind him and contacted Louve-Mère so he could forget about this thought:

- So, Louve-Mère, where do we met up tonight?

- That shouldn't be hard to find, it's the place where we first met… You remember, n'est ce pas (right)?

- Too much, sadly… It was after the first mission where I had to actually kill somebody.

- Pis pas à cause de moé, hein!? (And not because of me, right) Well, I understand you… When you arrived, shaking like a leaf and the _AT _full of blood. You were about to do une crisse de nerf (a nervous breakdown), but we started to talk and I saw how strong you really are… And how good too. T'es pas destiné (You aren't fated) to this kind of life, but you fulfill it with such humanité (humanity).

- Louve-Mère… You have no idea how much those words are soothing me.

Said Leap with a voice filled with emotion.

- J'le sais à ta voix (I know from your voice) that something is not alright. J'te connais (I know you) Lloyd, pis tu sais (and you know) that you can open yourself to me when something is going wrong.

- Thanks, Louve-Mère, it is good to know that you are someone who I can always count on.

- N'importe quand, chéris! (Whenever you want, darling!)

Soon after their discussion, they reached the destination. It was a garage that was doing general mechanic. Since it was in fact owned by the Lone Wolves, it was easy to make those kind of meeting inside. They went for the back door and Leap knocked on it.

It opened soon to reveal Louve-Mère. She was still gorgeous even if she was getting close to her forties. Quite tall at her 5"10, she was standing in the frame of the door with a hand on her hip before tilting her head. That made her long orange hair with bleached fringe and those on her face slid to around her nose. Her full lips touched up with a black lipstick gave a large smile.

She had shinning blue eyes and one of them was hidden behind a veil that was covering half of her head and that was tied to a cap with the shape of a wolf head. Even if they were in a shade of dark blue for now, Leap knew that her eyes could turn to violet.

She was wearing only a black undershirt that was ending before her belly-button and a purple skirt that went to her knee. She also had black tights filled with holes. She had a leather belt with a chain tied to her right and that went behind her, fingerless gloves and many hand-made wristbands. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder that was showing a zombie pin-up.

She asked them with a hand-sign to enter before turning around, which waved her hair that ended at her tights, and then guide them inside. Her heavy leather boots, that went up to her knee and was filled with ring, were smashing the ground as she went to the temporary workshop she had made. Inside it was the Tuner's paradise with the shelves filled with parts, AT in construction and the many prototypes that Louve-Mère had made.

That kind of sanctuary really had gift to ease Leap who started to forget about his anguish. He removed his wolf-shaped hood and took a deep breath of this air filled with the smell of oil.

Louve-Mère removed her cap that all the members of La Tanière were wearing and Claws also made slid down his hood. They all stayed there, in a circle, looking at each other for a moment. Louve-Mère made the first move and went to pick up a steel crate on one of the shelf. She went to her worktable and dropped the heavy box in a loud clang.

She had a big smile and said to Leap: «How about that we start with you first. I have enough wheels icitte pour que tu puisses les _switché _(in here so you can switch them) a good dozen times. That make a total of _48 _roues (wheels). I hope you won't go through them too soon.» She said with a satisfied tone.

Leap closed in and opened the box, revealing 8 pairs that was piling up three times. He pulled out a pair and looked at the wheels he was used to. Their colour where of a dark grey that was getting dimmer as it was farther from the middle. Light was shinning on their unique material that had a lot of characteristic from the metal. They didn't look alike depending on their position.

First, the back wheels where larger and a little more wider so they could accumulate more friction. It was necessary that those wheels may be able to obtain more heat since Leap putted more pressure there when he did his power-slide Tricks. Furthermore, there was the Overheat that could be used freely with those. Moreover, when the Overheat was activated, his wheels deployed curved palms toward the outside that was catching the trailing of his Infinity Atmosphere.

The front wheels also had a unique characteristic. The edge of the wheels was notched, there was little diagonal scratch placed regularly in a clockwork pattern. That allowed him to gain an extra adherence and when he was going in reverse they were biting the road. This ability to bite could improve his braking by Trick.

Leap removed his AT and put them with the wheels on Louve-Mère's worktable. She picked up the tools that she needed for the transfer and commented: «Pas pire… (Not bad) it seem that you're able to take care of yourself.»

She inspected his currently set wheels and said loudly to herself (The whole thing suppose to be in French): «_Tesla Falcon_… Who could give you those? And paired in the front with this model, allowing to do sharper turn… Which mean that she doesn't know your real style. However, the assembly of parts is really efficient.»

Then, she start to talk back to the other: «Hey, Leap, I looked at the structure and I know it isn't you who made those. Tell the one who made those AT qu'elle a un ostie de potentiel de malade pis que ça en n'a pas de st-ciboire de bon sens! (she has potential (and enough swearing around it to make a sailor blush.))

Leap answered her: «With the exact same words?» He used a cheeky tone while he smiled to Louve-Mère and she laughed hard. Leap then thought that he could never speak to Green Feather again. He didn't made his distress appear as she removed his wheels. Then, she inspected his skates and insisted to switch his suspension system.

She putted the necessary parts close by and started to make work her magic. Claws looked at her with an astonished face while she removed in a matter of seconds what was at the base of an AT and replaced it with the same fluid gesture. Without any hesitation, she had threw the AT into the air and removed all the parts so she could get to the suspension system. She put everything back with the new parts before the AT could even hit the table. Then, she set the wheels with the same prodigious speed as she was leaving the parts and the tools floating next to her fingers.

«Et voilà! (here you go)» She said while she gave back the AT to Leap. He could stop himself from having a smile filled with amazement like anytime he saw her work. He has heard that the Tuner from the famous Storm King had the same incredible gift, but he didn't believe that such a virtuosity was possible before seeing Louve-Mère.

The Lone Wolves didn't give the Tuning of the Blood Pack and their technologic development into the care of anybody. They recruited a genius and that demonstration was only a fraction of her worth.

Once she finished with Leap, she turned toward Claws. He stayed the whole time aside, shy by the obvious complicity between Leap and Louve-Mère. He heard the call between him and that woman he didn't know at all (remember that he was unconscious when Leap called her after their fight.) He understood that time that Leap wasn't in good term with her, but now that he saw them face to face, he changed his mind.

It was not like Leap had no interest in her. It was the other way around. Just by the relaxed attitude he had, Claws could see he was feeling comfortable around her. He never saw him so carefree, not even when he was watching his progression at the beginning of his training. And that smile, so genuine**, he never saw Leap hold a smile without a glimpse of trouble on it.**

But there was always this distance that Leap put between him and the other. This distance which drove him away from the pretty lady and the others. Also, he tried to hide it, but he made the link between him and Clarisse. It didn't knew what happened, but it wasn't that hard to catch when he saw Leap discomfort when he asked who was Clarisse and from his reaction in front of metro rails.

There was even more, but Claws was pulled out from his thoughts by Louve-Mère's bossy voice that ordered him to remove his AT and to get closer. He obeyed and put his skates in Louve-Mère's hands. She inspected them while she whispered to herself (Once again, she said the whole thing in French): «Isn't that _**Sigma**_**-g**_14_model? Come on, those are child's AT! I understand that you want me to reproduce the wheels, those are fully custom made. Let's see inside… Tabarnak! **Z**-_R0_ engines in bi-engine system. **You're totally insane!** But the energy seem to be channelled very well. And all that through extremely large wheels.»

She stopped her monologue and said without lifting her eyes: «Leap, c'es-tu toé (Is it you) who created those AT!?» He answered in a humble way, but he couldn't hide a mocking grin: «Yeah, with the little I could find at my own workshop.» Louve-Mère had a little muffled laugh when she saw Leap acting cocky. She gazed at him before saying: «Franchement, tu m'impressionnes. (I am truly impress.)»

Claws stayed near the table, being completely forgotten, as the two other shared a long look. He saw them turning their heads at the same time, sharing a smile that expressed that they understood that they looked at each other for too long, but without any shame. Seriously, Leap wasn't acting like that with anybody else and he could swear he was blushing.

Louve-Mère went back to Claws skates and **she removed every parts of them**. Then, she didn't have to study them closely before she said: «Those AT have been use for sending Fangs. It's obvious since the damaged parts sont spécifique à la Fang (are specific to the Fang).»

Leap admitted: «Indeed, I determined that those AT had enough torque to generate a Fang and I asked him to try. The result was satisfying as you can see.»

Louve Mère answered him: «Ouais, (yeah) they are powerful enough for a Fang… Mais (but) they were not build for that. They miss components that are hard enough to make sure an AT keep his intégrité (integrity) after such a _démonstration_ of strength. Désolé (sorry) Leap, but I'll have to modify your superbe création (superb creation).»

Leap wasn't ticked off and he answered her while she was looking for the parts that she needed through the incredible mess of her stuff: «I do not mind at all. It is normal for an Air Trek to go through a lot of modification before linking perfectly with the Rider's Road.» Louve-Mère gave him right while she dived her hands into a pile of parts and pulled out exactly what she was looking for.

She completed her gathering, then dropped all of them near Claws's AT base. With her miraculous talent, she put them back on their wheels in an instant. Claws was about to pick them up, but she held him back: «Hep, je n'ai pas encore fini. (I'm not done yet.) We need to turn them into mortal weapon. That's why Le Elder sent me those petites merveilles (little marvels).»

She opened a long steel box that she brought with the parts and she made the lid slide. Inside, there was metal plates like Leap had on his skate for making them more dangerous. Except for the tip, where Leap had a ring blade, Claws was equipped with four claws that spread a good five centimetre from the edge of his AT. Once they were set, his skates truly seem to posses a deadly aura.

Louve-Mère pulled another crate that was long like a forearm and a little larger: «And don't forget about your weapon. Un autre cadeau du Elder (Another gift from The Elder.)» Inside the box was something that could be called "claws" once again. It was woren to the right with a glove and was held by a handle. This weapon had three vicious blade placed at the knuckle and long like the hand. The back of the hand a good part of the forearm was protected by metal plates that could withstand Leap's sword.

Louve-Mère opened up another box of the same size under Leap wondering eyes who asked himself when she would end with all those metal crates: «It the last one, I swear. In fact, it's something que Le Elder a envoyé pour toé (The Elder had sent for ya.) Leap took the lead and opened it. Inside, there was another gauntlet like Claws had, except for the fearsome blades: «The Elder was caring for your safety since things are about to get dangerous à partir de maintenant (from now on).»

He took the gauntlet and putted it on his left arm while Claws picked his weapon with the right. Leap turned toward Claws while putting down his hood and his partner did the same. He saw how frightening he was. Claws big size was already worrying enough and he truly shivered when he saw him with his weapon.

Leap putted instinctively his hand on the handle of his sword then a thought struck his mind. He didn't want to be those who will face them. The air seemed to got heavy as the two assassins from the Blood Pack stood in their war gears. Crimson Chimera became visible behind Leap, but nothing was drawn behind Claws.

Louve-Mère seemed to be intimidate by this aura and her voice had lost some of her self-assurance: «Justes pour vous dires… (Just to say) If Claws wants to try his new gear, he can do it in this _garage_. The owner don't want to pay for his "insurances", so we can gently remind him what kind of unfortunate events can happen if he is not covered.» Even Claws could easily catch up what Louve-Mère insinuated and went to another room so he would not damage Louve-Mère's stuff.

As Claws was getting out, Leap sat on the worktable of Louve-Mère:

- Louve-Mère, I would like to discuss of something important.

- Oh, (really) vraiment?

She sat right next to him. She seemed to be excited and she blushed a little.

- It is about Claws.

- T'as vraiment un don (**You really have a gift) to break a girl heart…**

Leap pinched his lips when he understood that she was thinking of something else. He mumbled a quick excuse before explaining himself.

- There is a lot of things about him that worry me and I would like to discuss them with you.

They heard a loud impact as Claws was training.

- Allez, dis moé. (Tell me.)

Answered Louve-Mère, who was not disturbed by the destruction caused by Claws.

- Well, The Elder told me he only had some hours of practice before he joined me and I easily admit it. However, I am troubled by his potential… He learns too fast. That does not make sense, even for the genius I am.

- Pas trop (not too) full of himself.

- There is no reason to be humble when we are the best. Won't you agree.

They laughed for some time before Louve-Mère went back to the topic.

- Pis, (So what) should you not be happy to have such a good student? It's not for nothing that Le Elder put him with you.

- But where the hell did The Elder pick him up? I do not even know his real name. I am not even sure that he have his majority. I have no idea of his past, but from what I saw until now, I really don't want to know. Would you have any information on him.

- 'Scuse moé, (sorry) but I am blind like you. You better tell Le Elder about it, but I can try to do some research… But that's not the only thing on your mind.

- No, you are right. It is also his personality that creep me out. I would not call him a true sadist, because he does not seem to be conscious of the extreme violence he uses. It is like he had no notion of good and evil. He has a childlike mind, but his determination is stronger than steel. He is a lot more dangerous than he seems. And he already seems fearsome enough.

Louve-Mère seemed to share his worries, but she said calmly.

- Au moins (At least), he seem to be _docile_.

- Yes, he seems to have no free-will. I would not worry about that much if I knew he was always like that. However, he had already lost his temper over a petty event and he became feral… Berserk would be the best way to describe when he attacked me… I lied to you when I said that he first used the Fang under my order. It is during that attack that he used Fangs that was a lot stronger than what he can usually pull.

- Voilà ce qui est troublant. Uhm… (Now, that's troublesome) Do you think he could become a threat.

- No, at least, he will not become something I could not stop.

His voice was not filled with certitude and he pulled out his pocket watch without thinking.

- Y'é 3h 48 et 41 second.( It's (and the number are said in French)) You're still not able to keep track of time, aren't you? It's an ability that many Tuners have, but you're not able since that "évènement" (event), right.

Leap had barely agreed that they heard a noise that sounded like a triple explosion. Leap jumped down the table and was followed by Louve-Mère who said a loud: «Tabarnak!» They went to the room that Claws was training in and they saw him in face of three deep holes in the wall.

The first one, directly in front of him, was made vertically and was the deepest. The two others were at different distance and angle and seemed less destructive than the first. Claws was standing on front of the mark, his face hidden behind his hood and Leap felt the same air pressure then when he had become berserk. Leap stood on guard, but the feeling died down when Claws lifted his head and he could saw his familiar innocent smile.

Claws turned toward him and said while he was filled with pride: «Leap! Look at that, it's unbelievable!» He placed his right leg so he could make a devastator kick then he made rev his AT to their maximum to acquire enough energy for a Fang. He swung his leg, but not in a sideway motion like the other Riders from the Blood Road would do. He raised his leg vertically and stopped at the height of his chest.

**The Fang deployed like a bolt in front of him**. What was the most impressive, however, wasn't the projectile of focused kinetic energy that crashed on the wall next to the last one. No. What made Leap and Louve-Mère stay agape was what happened when the energy flowed between the four spikes at the edge of Claws' AT.

The energy was scattering by the contact with the blades. Most of it was sent through the central bolt, but the two other holes was catching a part of the energy. It was leaving the skate under the form of two normal Fangs, but they soon converged toward the central one.

They crashed on the wall in three different impacts. Leap could see that they were a lot less stronger than those made before. It wasn't his imagination when he had felt the aura of "Berserk Claws" when he entered the room. It was the difference in power of his normal self and this other side of him.

Louve-Mère had exclaim: «I could never believe that the blades on the skates could make the energy se déployer de-même (deploy like that)… J'peux-tu _checké _tes AT. (Can I check your AT.) She didn't wait for an answer and was inspecting the spikes with her commentaries said aloud (Which mean all in French): «Wow, no trace of damage. I don't think it's only because of the alloy…I'll say that's the disposition that kept them safe. You foreshadowed that, right old-man?»

She stood up and said: «Leap! We need to talk a little. Claws, _continue _and try to burst the wall!» Louve-Mère brought Leap in the room that she used for her workshop and they sat again on the worktable:

- Chuis certaine (I'm totally sure) that Le Elder knew that the blades he sent could make this effect on a Fang.

- This will add up to the list of question I intend to ask him.

- It is quite the mysterious partner that you have, en effet (indeed). You're sure you could le _neutralisé _(him) if the situation asked it.

- He miss the years of training that his talent can't bring him. And when it come to sheer talent, I'm not that far behind him.

- We better not think too much about that. But… If you want to make sure that you're strong enough to beat him.. You could always get a full Tuning.

She putted a daring hand on his right calf, rose up and stood in front of him while she closed her head to his, their nose almost touching. She made a finger slowly slide on her own neck before pulling something that seemed like a second-skin before whispering in his ear.

- I already wear my SC tunic.

Leap looked in her eyes, seeing how true her emotion was toward him was. He was close enough to her to feel her breath on his lips. He had enough trust in her to leave her in the care of his Tuning, but that was not the problem. He put his right arm behind her head and pulled her on his shoulder while he whispered.

- I'm sorry. A lot had happened today and I am too tired for now. I promise, I'll allow you next time.

Behind is eternal holding back because of Clarisse, there was also something else. Green Feather asked for the same thing and the pain from their separation made him close on himself even more

- C'est tout le temps pour la procaine fois… (It's always for next time.)

- I am sorry Louve-Mère, but I feel I will soon be ready for your Tuning.

Louve-Mère removed her head from his shoulder, put her hand on the one that had slid from her head to her neck and kept hold of it after she removed it. She let go of a depth sigh before answering.

- Well, if you want to _me _remonter le moral (cheer me up), how about having a look at my new prototype. I held ma parole (my word) and completed it before you came here. I would like you to test it before I show it to Le Elder.

- Really? Well, it would be an honour to try your new project.

-Parfait! (Perfect)

She went to another worktable where a blanket was hiding a weird gathering of items. She pulled it and revealed an astonishing set of various items. Louve-Mère created a lot of prototypes to help the Lone Wolves in many things, but she never manufactured a weapon… At least, not directly.

She made her hand glide on the table where Leap recognized some of her creation that she showed him already. Then, she picked up a small rectangular box that was not very large. Leap gazed at her with a questioning look and she opened the small plastic box.

Inside of it, there was a pair of lenses with feral pupil like all the Lone Wolves were wearing. Leap didn't say a thing and waited for Louve-Mère to explain: « I equipped them with a load of captors. They have a dozen of functions, like: Night-vision or a thermal one, magnifying-glass, analyse of the best Trick Pass, marking of the targets and a lot more.»

«To switch between them, you only need to close your eyes and a menu will open. The lenses detect the direction of your look and create a marker upon image of the captors. Also, I can connect to the lenses and follow what you see so I could give you better guidance during your mission. Impressionnant, non? (impressive, no)»

Leap didn't answer and picked up the lenses that he switched with those he already had. He followed Louve-Mère instruction and closed his eyes. A little green dot appeared and he made it move around on his eyelid. When he was satisfied with the marker that was following his look diligently, he sent it on the sign on the right lower-corner. To abort a change of function, you had to open the left eye first. So, he opened his right eye to confirm and he felt a unpleasant pricking pain on his eyes.

His Tuner told him it was normal when she saw his scowling face. He scrolled through the menu and tried all the functions. On the thermal vision, he made his wheels rev and the heat he raised overloaded them. His vision turned white, but they quickly adapted and he could see again. The analysis functions where interesting and didn't cloud his sight with too much information. The Trick Pass function was detecting every items in a room and threw a projection of a Rider to show the best way to ride on them.

This invention was truly a marvel and was really easy to use. Louve-Mère surpassed herself and created a tool that could be very useful to the Storm Riders. Leap removed them and said all the qualities and defaults he had found before adding even if he was praising them: «I will not use them. Those lenses are really marvellous, but I prefer the unique vision I have from the sky. However, I know someone who would be quite grateful for them.»

He didn't have to explain himself and they went back to Claws. He was panting heavily in front of the wall filled with fissures and they could see the other room behind it: «T'sais, (You know) **I wasn't serious **when I said to destroy the wall.» Leap examined the wall and saw how weak Claws's Fangs were in comparison of what he could truly pull.

Leap put himself in position like Claws had done for his demonstration. He started to make his right AT wheels roll furiously while the other looked at him with astonishment. Leap activated the Overheat while he kicked and he managed to produce an amazing Fang. Sent horizontally, it hit all the vertical marks Claws had made. Those had weakened the wall, so it was not surprising that the whole thing felt down.

The other looked at him with admiration while the dust came crawling at their feet. Even with this incredible display of strength, Leap wasn't satisfied of himself. He knew "Berserk Claws" had stronger Fangs than that. He hoped that Claws could keep the control of himself, because if they had to fight, they might end up killing each other. Leap kept those thoughts for himself and said: «It is about time that we go. I can explain your prototype to Claws. It is not that hard.»

Louve-Mère told them goodbye and added: «I'll make the supplementary wheels for Claws soon enough. I'll send them to the apartment and I'll try to make the most I can before the end of the break Le Elder gave you. So, you better not make any conneries d'ici là. (stupid moves until then) Bonne nuit!» They said the same and Claws leaved first.

While Leap was about to do so, Louve-Mère held his wrist. Leap turned around and she hugged him. Without his skates, she'll be the one that would be a little taller. She looked at him into the eyes and said very seriously: «Fais attention à toi. (Be careful) Things will get dangerous from now on, so promise me to stay safe.»

Leap answered her calmly: «Do not worry. Have I, for even once, been in a very tight spot?» She knew he was right. Leap was the strongest Rider she never knew. He was a lot stronger than all the Storm Riders this city could have. She was still worrying for him, since she couldn't stop worrying about someone she loves.

But she worried a lot more for his heart. He had too much of it for that work. But what she feared the most was that he became heartless. Killing was becoming less irksome for him. She dreaded that he would become a monster if this keep up.

She let go of his hand and he left the garage. He went chasing after Claws and she looked at how frightening he was in his uniform.

* * *

Phew, there you go. There's still two things I didn't put in that chapter. So, I'll put them in a small chapter.

This small chapter will also include Leap and Claws ride back home and an extra with Louve-Mère.

**Please review**: I do my best to give great feedback to most of the story I read. I do constructive criticism or simply say how amazed I am by your greatness.  
So, I think it is not too much to ask that you give your opinion on my texts. A simple «This was great» or any close variation is always welcome since I like to know who my readers are. I will also answer you and I'll probably take a look at your own work. (Taken from my profile page.)

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 9-2

**Hi there my dear readers. Here is the next (not so) short chapter.  
I'll restart school next week, so I'll have to slower my updating pace. I don't know how much free time I'll have for writing, but I'll try to do my best.**

**Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9+**

* * *

- **Insomnia**

While Leap and Louve-Mère were talking alone on the worktable, Leap let out a huge yawn and nodded is head slightly. For the Tuner, the dark rings around his eyes were a part of him just like her tools for her. He wasn't showing it, but he was terribly exhausted.

She put her hand on his, trying to put his at ease since she knew that it was a prickly subject for him. She whispered softly «Lloyd» but he knew what she wanted to talk about. He jumped from the worktable and made two steps forward and turned his back to her. Fleeing was always his reaction.

She also stood up and stopped in front of him, her authoritarian voice didn't allow him to reply: «Calice Leap! Ça peut pas durer! (Damn it leap! This can't keep on!) I'm your Tuner, I have to make sure that YOU are at your best, not just your AT. I really don't know why you don't want to be helped. _Christ_, t'asseyes de prouver quoi! (For God sake, what are you trying to prove!) You want to punish yourself, atone for your sins or I don't know what fucking bullshit!»

She was looking for something else to say, breathing heavily because of the anger that took hold of her and clinching her fists. Leap looked down, knowing how much Louve-Mère was worrying for him. He raised his head, but he didn't looked back in her eyes and he put a hand on her shoulder.

He rubbed it gently before answering: «And what help do you want me to seek? The aid of a psychiatrist? And what will I tell him, that I am the most wanted serial killer of this city. That I am Lone Wolves' tool of terror…» She felt his grip tighten, but not enough to hurt her. He removed his hand and walked away from her, but he didn't turn around this time.

Louve-Mère didn't seek to close in as she didn't want to rush him even more: «Non, j'comprends (No, I understand) that you have to face that, but you're not alone. You know que j'suis là pour toé (that I'm here for ya)… But what I wanted to say is that your body needs rest, pis (and) there easy way to accomplish that.»

«Sleeping pills?» One could understand all the disdain he had of those only by his voice: «I do not need to resort to pills. I can get asleep quite easily some time.» Louve-Mère answered him quite harshly: «Tu veux dire (do you mean) that you get asleep or that you collapse.» She knew from his reaction that she was quite right.

She continued: «T'es pas obligé (you don't have) to follow my advice, but you know that they are wise and… I want what's best for you.» Leap closed in and tell her while he looked in her eyes: «I know. I know that I cause you unnecessary worries that could be sparred. I will think about it and I promise to take care of myself.»

Louve-Mère smiled and they discussed about something else.

* * *

- **The cellphone**

Since I forgot about it in chapter 8, I had to postpone my explanation about the cellphone. Remember the end of the race against Sebastian, he gave him his cellphone so he could show him the address where they could meet up. Leap had the intention to give it back there, but the intrusion of Komui push it back.

Then, when they meet back on the Ragged Phoenix HQ, I "kind of" forgot to write what I wanted to do. So, here it is. Leap wanted to give it back, but Sebastian said he could keep it since he was about to switch for the latest model. He give him the charger and Lloyd end up with a cellphone.

He will tell Louve-Mère about it and she will modify it a little. It will have the same device than the phone at his manor. Which mean, it is impossible to hear their conversation and it can track Louve-Mère wherever she is.

There, it's settled!

* * *

- **Way back home**

After riding down a couple of roads, Leap nodded toward Claws and asked him to stop. It was time to have him try the lenses prototype. He gave him the same instructions that Louve-Mère told him and gave him some time to get used to them. Claws was amazed by the usefulness of this incredible tool.

Once he was ready, they went back on their way. Claws put the lenses on the Trick Pass captor and he was able to see the best possible road. Leap stayed behind him and followed his progression.

Leap frowned when he saw him jump through the streets. The lenses where a powerful tool, but they couldn't explain the drastic change in Claws' Run. It had became a lot more fluid.

Since he didn't have to analyse for a path, he could focus all his strength in applying his Tricks. Perfectly controlling his breathing, he was in an even better control of his movement. He was making his rotation with an exquisite slowness, never using more energy than necessary. He accomplished his transition between each moves with fluidity. This was different than his usual style, where he would uses all of his power to rush toward his target.

Leap smiled while he applied more pressure on his wheels to increase his speed. He got distracted by Claws progression and let himself distanced. Seeing a balcony that would help him get to the roof, Leap calculated his jump and did it from a certain distance.

Leap placed himself in an angle and pushed with his AT after putting them in perpendicular with his target. He pushed strongly with his front leg and swung his other one to gain incredible height. He was completing an aerial cartwheel with a 180' spin in a very slow motion.

He brought his knee to his torso and when he started to have his head down, he spread them above him to gain some extra height and to stop his rotation. He stayed with his head down as he kept making his progression. Then, when he felt like he was losing his momentum, he brought his knee back to his torso and made a slight rotation to be parallel with his target.

When his feet were pointing to the ground once more, he started to grind the balcony ramp right away. Leap had little time to flinch his knee before his next jump. He tilted forward so he could move toward the rooftop.

He made another cartwheel, but this time, he stayed crouched. He started to flip and put his hands on the side ramp of the balcony. Then, he pushed himself away with his hands while he spread his whole body in a sideways motion. His nose almost rubbed against the angle of the building as he was heading for the next one that was lower.

His sideways motion brought him to the middle of the next house while the slight tilting made him land right on the edge of the roof. He sprinted toward the middle of the rooftop before turning back with a long power-slide. The tiles on the roof were breaking as Leap was losing his momentum and gaining incredible heat from the friction.

Before coming to a stop as he faced the corner of the roof toward the street, he activated the Overheat. It took the matter of an instant for the reaction inside of his AT to happen and kick him forward while his wheels deployed long palms to catch back the stream of air. He jumped from the roof and looked for Claws.

He was now the one trailing behind because of Leaps fast Trick and the push of the Overheat. Leap looked at Claws' Run and foreshadowed that he would pull a wall-ride on the building he was already heading for. So, he made his wheels rev to focus all the hot air under him like a platform that would slow down his fall.

Leap had seen right and he landed just above Claws. They rode the wall and jumped at the end together. They were side to side in the air and Leap said: «How about we get serious? Let us Dash back to the house. If you win, I will buy you ice cream for the whole week.»

The landed in the middle of a boulevard, riding slowly for now:  
- I don't know where is the apartment.  
- I could help pour celle là (on that one).  
- Hey, Louve-Mère! You are with us?  
Asked Leap through his ear-flap.  
- Ouaip, j'te l'ai dit (Yep, I told ya) I could follow through the lenses. I have already found a path, so I can _guide_ Claws.  
- Alright!  
Shouted the eager boy. All the ear-flaps where connected together and you couldn't talk to a single person. Leap added after being staggered from the painful scream in his ear..  
- I could use some guidance myself.  
- Then, it's settle. F-Class Parts War, Dash, opposing Leap et Claws.  
Ready… Set… Go! J'ai toujours voulu faire ça! (I always wanted to do that!)

* * *

The two guys weren't listening to Louve-Mère kidding and were already speeding up. Each of them rode a different line of the boulevard, Leap being on the left lane (call it a British instinctive behavior.) The streets were incredibly empty because of the Lone Wolves dominion over the night. Leap is a speedy Rider and started to slowly gain some ground over Claws.

«Bon (Good), in three streets, turn à droite… Droite! Hum… RIGHT!» She screamed as Claws was clueless of her initial direction. Claws made an urgent power-slide before entering the narrow alley. Leap, as for him, made a long drift and entered the alley after Claws since he had the advantage of the position.

This street was a quite abrupt downhill. Leap was trying to tail Claws, but the big guy had the advantage. Since the alley was aiming down, gravity helped a lot and since Claws was a lot heavier, he had overcome Leap's natural speed.

Leap didn't allow him to get away that easily and he put himself in Claws jet-stream. He let Claws fight against the air resistance in front of him while Leap stayed right behind him so he wouldn't be hindered. They kept increasing their speed and soon they could only hear the sounds of raging AT echoing on the walls of the surrounding houses.

«Continuez droit devant (keep going straight ahead). At the end of the road, jump over that building.»

Since Leap was almost at the same level than the roof, he did his jump right away even if there was a big distance to cover. He dove straight, head first with some rotations to create his sphere of hot air that reduce friction and increase height. Then, he activated the Overheat once more while carrying his feet over his head to increase his height. The Overheat was not very powerful since he used it too soon after the first one. It was more than enough, however, to carry him on the roof of the building where he landed gracefully.

As for Claws, he waited to be at the far end before lifting himself. He used the last house of the road to throw himself upward by jumping and kicking the corner of the rouse. He rose into the air swiftly, but it wouldn't be enough to get to the roof. So, he sent his Fang Bolt under him. The Sub-Fangs quickly converged on the main bolt and made it explode. Since the bolt was a spherical form, the slash of a normal Fang disturbed the form and made the focused energy disperse in all directions.

Claws caught a wave of this energy and was propelled high enough to reach the roof. Leap was really impressed by this move. Claws only tried this attack on a wall and couldn't know what would happen if the Bolt and the Sub-Fang merged. He tried it on a hunch and he was right. Leap was so surprised by this move that he stopped for some time, allowing Claws to catch back with him.

They jumped down the building at the same time and followed Louve-Mère instructions toward their house. Leap was too skilled for Claws and he would clearly win. Still, Claws put up quite the fight and he wasn't overwhelmed by Leap. However, Leap dashed away and was out of sight. He told Louve-Mère that he knew the way from there and closed his ear-flap.

They weren't that far from the apartment when they started the race and Leap was soon close to the goal. It was the house just behind the one he was facing. Since he was at the level of the street, he jumped on the roof of the facing building.

For that, he used the wall beside out to launch himself on the roof by Tic-Tac Tricks. He jumped in a 45' angle at the roof and, once he hit the wall, he pushed himself back toward the house. He did a flip so he could gain more height in order to land on the roof.

He wanted to jump right away on the balcony of his apartment, but he had no more momentum. So, to give himself a push, he activated the Overheat while he twisted his body for an aerial cartwheel. His technique was good and he started to cross the backyard.

When he was flying above his neighbor's pool, he started to think: «Has the backyard always been this long… And why is there's a fucking TREE!» Caught in his momentum, he couldn't avoid the big, obvious, tall oak that always was in front of his balcony.

He crashed heavily on it and then started to fall from branches to branches. To stop this painful situation, he kicked the tree and headed for the pool. He made a big splash and his AT were so hot that a lot of steam started to raise from it. The pool instantly lost a quarter of his water and had become nicely hot. Leap dragged his heavy wet clothes and rolled over the edge of the pool.

While he was resting on the ground, he heard the sound of AT closing in. Claws jumped from the roof and landed on the oak. He then jumped down from each branches in order to join back Leap. His pride made his stand up, but it was not strong enough to stay up. He collapsed back on the ground. It wouldn't be bad to take a rest, he had three races today.

He looked at his AT and saw that his wheels didn't make through the thermo-shock when he felt into the pool. The sudden violent switch of temperature when they hit the cold water had broken them. Claws rolled near him and said while pointing his ear-flap: «I think the woman is mad.»

Leap turned on his own and heard: «… te laisser seul pour cinq estie d'minutes sans que tu t'fasses mal tabarnak! T'é rien qu'un christ d'irresponsable sale pis tu… (…Can't leave you alone for five fucking minutes without hurting yourself. You're a goddamn irresponsible fool and you…)» He turned it off and removed his AT.

He gave a second try at standing up and managed to stand on his feet with his AT in his hand. Claws also closed his ear-flap then his eyes. He turned off his lenses and Leap noted that they were shinning when they were on. He stood next to him and said with a wide smile: «Does that mean that I won?»

Leap started to walk toward the house while talking: «Well, considering the fact that…» He threw his AT on the balcony: «My AT were the first to touch the goal, I'm technically the winner.» Claws dropped his big smile, but kept grinning.

«Which mean, no ice cream for you.» Claws dropped his smile.  
«Anyway, I intended to make you start a diet.» Claws jaw-dropped.  
«And an intense workout program.» He seemed to be about to cry.

Leap pulled out his keys and headed inside. He picked up his AT on the balcony and headed to his room. His heart beat started to drop and the rush of adrenaline died down. All of the sudden, his strength abandoned him and he barely managed to crash in his bed.

He slept for a big 18 hour straight. He had an intense day and went way over his limit.

* * *

- **Extra 4**

Me: Oî! Louve-Mère!

Louve-Mère: (inarticulate mumbling)

Me: Wow, are you alright?

I ask her while she's lying under a table.

Louve-Mère: Why Lloyd do you not fucking love me…

She try to get up and I hear a tinkling of glass.

Me: You drank away all your sorrow again last night?

Louve-Mère: Shut up! It's not your fucking problem!

Me: If my characters become alcoholic, than yes, it IS my fucking problem.

Louve-Mère: I'm not a drunkard! I just like to drink… Often.

Me: And that's how you break the perfect image of a character.

Louve-Mère: The hell?

Me: Nothing… Here, let me help ya.

I give her a hand since she's unable to get back on her feet. Then, I sit her on a chair.

Me: Will you be alright?

Louve-Mère: Yeah… Just a fucking sordid hangover.

Me: It's good to see you're in shape.

She smiles before saying gently.

Louve-Mère: Shut up… Well, you're probably not here just to laugh at old me.

Me: Sounds interesting, but I prefer answer to my questions.

Louve-Mère: The hell you wanna know?

She said with despair while passing a hand through her hair.

Me: Well, I would like you to explain the details of Leap's Road and how the Overheat work.

Louve-Mère: Tabarnak… You ask a lot here.

He give her some aspirins and a glass of water. (You'll probably need those as well)

Louve-Mère: Fine… Let's start with Leap's Road.

He edited his own way to skate and I would call it the Crimson Road.

When he started to ride it, it was based on the Flame Road, but he doesn't use the Time Trick, and it incorporated a lots of elements from the Wing Road. He is still mainly a Flame Road Rider.

The combining of those two Roads was already seen in American championship with the Phoenix Road of the famous William "Wild" Phenix. But Lloyd, that was known as the Blazing Earl, used it differently.

While William used Tricks from the two Roads, Lloyd used is Flame Road to amplify his Wing Road. With the help of the hot air, gained by friction, he can increase his airtime or even generate is own wind. This increase greatly Lloyd airborne maneuverability and it is said that Lloyd can truly fly.

Nobody know the extent of the power of this first Road, since he left the competition before presenting the Regalia he made with the help of Clarisse. The shock from her death stopped him from using his full power, since he refuses to have a Tuning done. A manifestation of this auto-restriction of himself can be seen when he use his Feral Shadow, Crimson Chimera, whose wings are chained up.

Then, The Elder made him a proposition and he finally accepted to join the Blood Pack. The fact that he have to kill for the Lone Wolves turned his AT into the mortal Crimson Steam. This transformation result from the integration of the Blood Road into his style.

However, this new Road is also related to the Sonia Road since it take a toll on the body of the Rider. Lloyd now use his speed and his aerial maneuverability to hunt down the enemies of the Lone Wolves. Also notice that the practicing of his Road have also increased greatly his coordination and his capacity to situate himself into space.

Louve-Mère: Any questions?

Me: How come you start to speak like a civilised being all of the sudden?

Louve-Mère: **Silence!**

The way she said it is worthy of Leap and froze my blood right away.

Louve-Mère: Now, (heavy sigh) the Overheat.

Lloyd let me study it as much as I wanted, but I was never able to reproduce it. I understand how it's function perfectly, but all the prototype I make break on the first try.

Even if he's the one that created it, Lloyd had admit to me that he could not make it again. It holds a "Core" like all the real Regalia.

The principle of this Infinity Atmosphere include concepts of many other Roads. However, the one behind the Rumble Regalia is the closest to the Overheat. This concept his to absorb energy, compressing it and sent it back.

The main difference between the Overheat and the Rumble Regalia is that the Overheat create his own energy. The friction gained through his Run allow to stock an extreme heat in a "Room" inside the AT.

(Warning, the following content may have "Mind-Blowing" science. You have been warned.)

This intense heat and the incredible pressure inside that Room transform the moisture of the air into supercritical fluid. That is why it's really dry around Leap when he rides.

For the supercritical fluid, once water has risen above 374'C and a pressure of 218 bars, it gains this form that is neither liquid or steam. It gain the viscosity of the steam and keep the density of liquid. A bigger quantity of oxygen become soluble, strengthening the last step.

(The following step was never experimented and I don't know the potential energy of it. However, if it is _possible_, the quantity of energy must be phenomenal.)

When the Overheat is activated, the water in supercritical fluid state get through an electrolyzing process. This process, through a plate of special allow that his thermo-resistant, allow electricity to run into the Room. When an electric circuit run into water, the molecule received electron and split into their primary elements, which mean dihydrogen and oxygen (H2O become H2 and O). This process is even more effective in high temperature like inside the Room.

Finally, the intense heat (Between 500 and 571'C) cause the auto-inflammation, which means explosion, of the hydrogen. The explosion is strengthened by the incredibly high level of oxygen inside the Room and the energy stock inside the remaining super-critical fluid water. The venting of all this energy give an incredible push to Lloyd.

Louve-Mère: Any questions?

I stay mute, unable to absorb all the information I just receive.

Louve-Mère: Nothing funny to say? Come on, it's only the electrolysis of water in a state of supercritical fluid.

Me: Thanks Google, right?

Louve-Mère: Indeed.

So, do you think I deserve the "Best fan-made Regalia" award?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you didn't have your brain fry from the last part. **

**Now, you know what to do. Review, or else... Louve-Mère will give you a piece of her mind.**


End file.
